The Battle Within
by fionarabb
Summary: Chapter Ten is here. It was a difficult birth but the chapter has finally arrived.
1. The battle begins

The Battle Within  
  
By Fiona  
  
Disclaimers: Not mine, none of it, wish it were. I just take them out of their pretty little box play with them then put them back where I got 'em. Thank you Donald Bellasario for sharing your toys with us. Oh and i make no money off of my play time.  
  
Note from Fiona: I have complete writers block for my story "WHY" so I thought I would try something else for a little bit to see if it helps. Here goes.  
  
The pain that is shooting through my skull is so intense that my vision fades into a white abyss. I blink, trying to clear my vision. I have to make it to the jeep. The phone is in the jeep, if I can just make it to the jeep. I stumble blindly in the general vicinity of the vehicle, falling to my knees when my toe gets caught on something. Damn, I have to get to the phone, I have to call for help. I force myself to crawl forward, but it is a battle for every inch. 'MUST' hand goes forward, 'CALL' knees moves forward, 'FOR' hand, 'HELP' knee. I continue this rhythm until I bump my head against something hard. The pain in my head is intensifying; I didn't even think that was possible. I know that I am going to pass out soon, 'I MUST CALL FOR HELP'. That one thought drives me forward. My vision is still cloudy and now starting to fade to gray around the edges, I know I don't have much time. I somehow manage to open the door and pull myself up into the drivers seat. The change of altitude makes me have to lean over and vomit. This is not good. I feel for my phone and flip it open, unsure of who to call. 911 will take too long I won't be able to tell them all they need to know before I lose consciousness. I hit one on my speed dial.  
  
"Commander Rabb."  
  
I am struggling to focus, I try to talk and all that comes out is a moan.  
  
"Hello, who is this?"  
  
Again I try to make my mouth work but it is taking a long time to move.  
  
"Hello is anyone there?" He sounds annoyed, I have to tell him where I am.  
  
"Harm--its me." I know that my words are slurred but I don't care I am just happy they are words.  
  
"Mac, what is wrong, where are you?"  
  
"Jog, went jog, usual trail, oh God, pain....help." The pain pulses then and I cry out and drop the phone, grabbing my head in my hands. I vaguely hear his voice calling to me from the phone in my lap, but I cannot answer him. The gray around the edges of my vision is now getting darker. I think I may be dying.  
  
******************  
  
"Mac?! SARAH!!! Talk to me!" I am frantic now, she isn't responding.  
  
I take out my cell phone and dial 911. "This is Commander Rabb, of the U.S. Navy. I need an ambulance at the West Bend Park, at the head of Trail Three."  
  
"What is the state of your emergency, sir?"  
  
"I am not sure. My partner, Colonel Sarah Mackenzie just called me, her speech was slurred and she slow to respond, she managed to tell me that she was at her normal jogging trail and that she was in a pain, and needed help. Then she cried out and gasped and I haven't been able to get a response from her since."  
  
"How long ago was that, sir?"  
  
"Maybe two minutes, I am still on the line with her, but as I said I can't get her to respond." My voice is shaking with fear.  
  
"I have a unit in route-"  
  
"Thank you, I am on my way." I interrupt her.  
  
"Sir, it would be more helpful if you stayed on the line with both her and me, to see if we can get her to respond."  
  
I put my hand over the phone, and yelled out into the bull pen "Bud, in here now!"  
  
Bud comes in and I let him know what was going on, then order him to take the phone and do whatever the 911 operator told him to do.  
  
Thrusting the phone into Bud's hands, I grab my cover and car keys and run for the stairs.  
  
"Please let her be okay." I whisper to God in His Heavens.  
  
In my haste to get to my car I have to shoulder past several people who are going at a pace I deem too slow. One of those people happens to be the Admiral.  
  
"Commander Rabb! Stop." His voice brooches no argument, and even gets through my need to get to Mac.  
  
"Sir." I come to attention before him.  
  
"Just where are you going, that you break protocol and ignore senior officers?" He stands with is hand clasped behind his back, looking at me over the tops of his glasses.  
  
"Sir, I'm sorry, but I have to get to West Bend Park. Mac called in distress. Before you ask, I don't know what is wrong with her but it is serious, I could hear it in her voice. An ambulance is in route and I need to get going. Lt. Roberts can tell you more." I glance at the door, wanting to leave but knowing I have not been dismissed.  
  
"Go, Commander. Keep me apprised of the situation."  
  
"Thank you, Sir." I throw caution to the wind and sprint to my car.  
  
Once on the road I realize my mistake. I have left my cell phone with Bud and have no way to communicate with anyone. What if the medics take her away before I get there? I won't know what hospital she will be at. Damn, why didn't I think of this sooner? I pound my fist against the steering wheel in frustration.  
  
It wasn't the pain in Mac's voice that has me so scared. I have seen her in pain before; I have talked her through it too many times. It was the desperate fear in her voice that scares the hell out of me. That I have only heard on rare occasions. Very rare occasions. She doesn't deserve the life that has been dealt to her. Mac has been through so much, it seems like that she is owed the rest of a lifetime of only good fortune. Yeah, that's really likely when she has to deal with me and my antics. That thought makes me hurt inside. I don't know why she puts up with me, it seems I only bring her trouble.  
  
I turn into West Bend Park, and glance at my watch. Wow, that must be some sort of record. I pull up behind an ambulance at the head of Trail Three. Mac and I both love this trail, we have often run together on it. I shake my head and attempt to focus on why I am here. Mac, in pain.  
  
I run over to where two medics are working on someone on a gurney. As I approach one of them looks up at me.  
  
"Sir, we have the situation under control and ask that all observers please keep their distance."  
  
"My name is Commander Harmon Rabb, I am Colonel Mackenzie's Partner and hold her power of attorney, as well as the ability to make medical decisions on her behalf."  
  
"Well, Commander we are just getting ready to load her up and take her to Bethesda. The doctors there can talk to you."  
  
"Is she okay?"  
  
"She hasn't regained consciousness, but she seems to be holding her own right now. They will be able to tell you more are the Hospital."  
  
"Thank you. I will follow you there." I glance over at Mac's Jeep and realize in their haste to get Mac to the hospital, they have failed to close the door. I jog over and hit the automatic lock button. I am just about to shut the door when I spot Mac's cell phone. I grab it and run for my car.  
  
"Bud?"  
  
"Yes sir, I am here. What is happening?"  
  
"They are taking her to Bethesda, I am going to meet them there. I will call you when I know more."  
  
"Yes, sir. Anything else, Sir."  
  
"Tell the Admiral. Oh, and Bud?"  
  
"Yes, Commander?"  
  
"Pray."  
  
************* So what do y'all think. Is it worth continuing? I have a little more written already, your responses will decided if I go ahead and post anymore. One more query, in the phonetic alphabet what is the word for the letter 'M'? For the life of me I can't remember and I can't find my flight book. I cannot believe I forgot it. This is something I will never tell my flight instructor. :) *********** 


	2. Waiting

***********  
  
WOW!!! You guys have totally overwhelmed me with reviews, THANK YOU. And thank each and every one of you who helped me through my brain lapse. DUH, M is for MIKE!!!!! Seriously, I am ashamed of myself for that, *sheepish grin*, anyway I want to give a huge thank you to Maryann Reichenbach for loaning me her medical knowledge. You are a life save.  
  
~Fiona  
  
************  
  
Bethesda Naval Hospital  
  
Harm had been waiting in the lobby of the ER for nearly an hour. He was pacing like a trapped mountain lion.  
  
A nurse approached him, "Excuse me, Sir. What would it take to get you to sit down for a little while?"  
  
"Pardon?" I look up at her, confused at her reasoning. Why should I sit down when my best friend is...is...damn, I don't know what Mac is right now, that is why I am pacing. She has to be okay, she HAS to be.  
  
"Sir?" Crap, I forgot that the nurse had spoken, now what was it she had asked?  
  
"I'm sorry, what did you ask?" She looks at me compassionately a small sad smile tugging at the corner of her mouth.  
  
"Sir, I know you are worried about someone, but what would I have to do to get you to sit down. I think you are starting to scare the other people in the waiting area."  
  
I sigh, and run a hand through my hair. Giving her what I hope is a charming smile I tell her what I want.  
  
"I want to go back and see Colonel Mackenzie. Or at the very least talk to the doctor. I haven't talked to anyone since I filled out all the medical release forms almost an hour ago."  
  
"If you sit down, I will go check on the Colonel's condition and try and get you in to see her. Deal?" She looks at me expectantly waiting for me to agree.  
  
"Deal, oh, and thank you."  
  
She smiles and walks into the ER proper. I sit down and really look around for the first time since I came in. There are about 15 other people sitting in the room with me. They all look so sad and scared. I wonder if I look like that too. Across from me is a mother with a little girl. She looks to be about five, with bright flame red hair, and freckles to match. She is staring at me. Tentatively I smile at her and wave a little. Her face breaks open with a smile that almost blinds me. Yeah, she is going to break some hearts when she gets older. The only other person I know of who has a smile that can compare is Mac. MAC, what the hell is going on? I guess my thought must be written all over my face because the little girl gets up and comes over to me, much to her mother's displeasure.  
  
"Lacy, come back over here. Don't bother that nice man."  
  
"Just a minute, Mommy." She is right in front of me now. She looks up at me and puts a hand on mine. "You look sad, is someone you love here?"  
  
I take a deep breath before answering her, "Yes, my best friend is sick and I don't know what is wrong with her."  
  
"That is okay. It is good you brought her here. They fix people here. My Daddy fell and gotten broken and right now they are fixing him, then we get to take him home. I am sure that they will fix your friend too, then you can take her home too." The smile appeared again, Lacy was very pleased with herself that she could explain to a grown man how everything worked.  
  
Near tears now, I put my other hand over hers and squeezed gently, "Thank you, Lacy. I hope your Daddy is fixed very soon."  
  
"So do I, I'm getting hungry." Lacy turned back to her mother, "Mommy can we go to Beltway Burgers after Daddy comes back?"  
  
That innocent query from the five year old sends me over the edge. The tears that I had been so far able to hold back, come spilling out. Viciously scrubbing my face I try with all my might to regain my composure. 'I will take Mac to get as many Beltway Burgers as she wants if she gets better. NO, Rabb, WHEN, when she gets better.' I scold myself.  
  
Lacy turns back towards me, and despite my best efforts, sees me crying. "Don't cry mister. My Mommy told me not to cry cause it would only make my Daddy sad to see me sad. You don't want your best friend to be sad do you?" She pats my hand sympathetically. "It will be okay, you'll see."  
  
Lacy's mother comes over and takes her hand. "Come on Lacy, let's leave the nice Commander alone."  
  
"But I want to make sure he understands everything." Lacy protests.  
  
"Thank you Lacy, I understand. Thank you for explaining it all to me. I feel much better, really." I say this flashing a small but true smile.  
  
"Okay, but if you get scared again, you just come get me, okay?" Lacy says this with such seriousness that I wonder if she is really a little girl, she seems a lot wiser than any five year old I have ever met.  
  
"Okay, thank you."  
  
"Okay, Mom, I can go with you now. Can we get something to eat soon?"  
  
"Yes, Lacy. Let's go down to the cafeteria." She pauses and looks back at me, "I'm sorry if she upset you, sir. She just talks more than she should sometimes."  
  
"No, please, ma'am, she said just what I needed to hear. You have nothing to apologize for." As I tell her this I realize that it is true. I needed someone to tell me that it was going to be okay. That Mac was going to be 'fixed'. Funny, here I am a grown man, lawyer, and macho ex-fighter pilot, and I find my comfort in the words of a five year old. Life is strange sometimes.  
  
"Commander Rabb, I am looking for a Commander Rabb?" I look up at the nurse who has just announced this.  
  
I jump up from my chair, "Yes, that's me. How is the Colonel? What is going on?"  
  
"Sir, please come with me the doctor needs to talk to you immediately."  
  
I follow her without a word. Finally! I am going to get to see Sarah. Finally I will get some answers.  
  
**************  
  
I know that this is extreme and could probably be described as cruel and unusual, but I have to end the chapter here. I also realize it is a kinda short chapter, the others will be longer. It isn't cause I am trying to be mean it is just the way the story as worked out, I PROMISE to post the next chapter within the next day. Please don't me mad at me, I just couldn't take that. ;)  
  
~Fiona  
  
************** 


	3. Missing

*************  
  
I love you all!!! Thanks for the reviews, and as promised here is the next chapter. Enjoy!  
  
~Fiona  
  
*************  
  
Bethesda Naval Hospital Emergency Room  
  
"Doctor Kevinson, this is Commander Rabb." The nurse made the introduction then steps back a let the doctor talk with me.  
  
"Ah, Commander, the Colonel's condition is quite serious. It appears that she suffered a blunt force trauma to the back of the head. The skull doesn't appear to be fractured, but she has a great deal of intracranial pressure. Ms. Mackenzie regained consciousness a short time ago. She was disorientated, had no memory of how she came to be in the hospital, or what happened before she came to the hospital. We are assuming she tripped and hit her head when she fell. She has a few bruises elsewhere on her body that supports that she fell. We did a head CT, to rule out any internal bleeding. We did find that she has some bruising on her brain. The amnesia and disorientation are common with severe concussions. So far we can't find any other injuries other than the bruises. We are going to be keeping her at the hospital for a few days to monitor the pressure and bruising. Do you have any questions for me at this time Commander?"  
  
I just stare at him for a moment. "I--well--I'm sorry Doctor, I'm still trying to process everything you just told me. You said it was serious, is she out of danger?" I ask only wanting to hear one answer. I want to hear this man tell me that she will be fine.  
  
"Her prospects are good, providing the swelling goes down within the next twelve hours or so, and the bruising doesn't cause any long term problems."  
  
"How likely is that?"  
  
"Well we won't know for sure until the swelling goes down and we can perform a function skills test. It is a waiting game now. Shortly she will be moved to the fourth floor. Would you like to go see her now?"  
  
"Yes please. You said she was awake?"  
  
"Yes she is, follow Lydia here, she will take you to the Colonel's room."  
  
Before I turn to follow the nurse I extend my hand to Doctor Kevinson. "Thank you for all you have done for her."  
  
He smiles at me and shakes my hand. "It's my job, but it is nice to be thanked."  
  
I am eager to see Mac and nearly step on the nurse's heels several times before she stops in front of a doorway. She opens the door and says brightly "Well Colonel, you have some company. I must say he's been very anxious to see you."  
  
I trail her into the room and see Mac, looking pale, and surprisingly frail. "Hey there, Ninja Girl." I give her my best flyboy smile, hoping to hide my concern.  
  
"Hey. They tell me you made sure I got medical help. I guess I owe you." She smiles thinly at me.  
  
"Naw, I think that I still owed you, so we are even. All I did was call 911 after you called me. You were the one that made sure someone knew you needed help by calling me."  
  
"Really? I don't remember calling you. When the doctors told me you had called it in I thought that we must have met you on the trail or something. Why did I call you, why didn't Chloe?" Mac looked at me with a puzzled expression.  
  
My stomach sinks, as a painful dread creeps into my body. "What do you mean, why didn't Chloe? Mac, are you saying that Chloe was with you?"  
  
"Of course she was, didn't she tell you. She got into town last night, and demanded to come jogging with me this morning. You know how she gets when she has her mind set on something. So we went jogging--wait-- if you didn't know Chloe was with me, that means that she isn't with you now, Harm where is Chloe?" Mac's face shows her panic at the realization that Chloe is not with me.  
  
I go to sit on the edge of her bed and take her hand. "Mac, you are sure that Chloe was with you when you went jogging this morning?"  
  
"Yes! I know she was with me." She answers angrily.  
  
"Okay, calm down." I want her to remain calm, having her blood pressure go up with swelling in her head can't be good. "Chloe wasn't anywhere around when the paramedics found you, nor did I see her when I got there. Do you remember if maybe she decided to sit and rest while you went on, or maybe decided to go somewhere else in the park while you finished your run?"  
  
Mac laid there for a moment trying to remember. "All I remember is getting there and starting the run with Chloe, then waking up here. Oh, God Harm, where is she. We have to find her, ugh, Harm I'm going to be sick."  
  
I grab the small bowl they have left on the table and get it to her just as she is sick. A nurse comes in just then. "Are you okay Colonel?"  
  
"I don't feel well, I am sick to my stomach and my little sister is missing, no I am not alright." Mac snaps at the nurse.  
  
"You need to remain calm, Ms. Mackenzie. Please, Commander but I am going to have to ask you to leave now." The nurse gives me a look that clearly says that Mac's distress is completely my fault. "We don't usually like to give concussion patients sedatives but Colonel we have to keep your BP down. You are going to aggravate the swelling in your head." With that she injects the liquid from a small syringe into Mac's IV.  
  
"No, Harm, you can't leave. We have to find Chloe. Where could she be?" I don't know what was in that syringe but it was potent. Mac's last sentence was a bit slurred already.  
  
My heart breaks as two tears slowly coarse a trail over her cheeks. "I don't know but I am going to go find out. You just relax and heal. She is probably sitting by your jeep worried about where you are. I will be back with her in a little bit I am sure." I give her hand a reassuring squeeze and stand to leave.  
  
"Bring her to me soon Harm. Please." With that the medications Mac is on finally win and her eyes drift close against her will.  
  
I step out of Mac's room and almost run into two police officers.  
  
"Excuse me. I need to talk to you guys."  
  
They both look at me expectantly. "Yeah, what can we do for you?" The officer who has addressed me is tall, about my height, with bright blonde hair, his name badge identifies him as Sgt. Williams. He looks me over, taking in my uniform and wings.  
  
"My name is Commander Harmon Rabb. I am with the JAG Corps, my partner Lt. Colonel Mackenzie was brought in almost an hour ago with blunt force trauma to the back of her head. She doesn't remember how it happened, the doctors think she fell and hit it. I think there may be or to it than that. She just told me that she was jogging with her little sister Chloe. When the paramedics got there the Colonel was alone."  
  
"Well could the girl have been scared and not wanted to come out to the paramedics?"  
  
"You don't know Chloe, and even if that were the case, I arrived shortly after. Chloe knows me, she loves me, she would have come out. Now it may just be that they separated and Mac doesn't remember it because of the concussion. I was wondering if maybe you guys had someone near West Bend Park, and could have them go to the head of Trail Three. Sarah's Jeep is still there, maybe Chloe has returned to it and is wondering where Mac is." I watch as the officer absorbs all that I have told him.  
  
"Let's go out to the car, we are not allowed to use our radios in here, don't want to interfere with the medical equipment. I'll see that a unit is sent over to the park, while we are en route."  
  
Relief floods through me, they don't think I am insane; they are just as concerned as I am. "Thank you. My car is parked out front-"  
  
"Why don't you just ride with us, we can drop you off back here once we find her." Williams partner offers. "By the way I'm Randy Yates"  
  
"I'm Harm. You won't have to bring me back here. I will just pick Mac's Jeep up and drive that. And thanks I would be grateful to ride with you."  
  
"Yeah, your vehicle doesn't have lights and a siren." Williams smiles.  
  
-----------------  
  
West Bend Park Trail Three  
  
As the police car pulls up I can see that another car is already there. Two officers are standing by Mac's jeep. On the way here Williams confirmed that no one matching Chloe's description had been brought into any police station. The two officers look up as the car stops.  
  
The three of us get out and walk over to them.  
  
"What have you got?" Williams asks one of the two new officers.  
  
"Not much, there wasn't anyone here when we arrived and we haven't seen anyone but a couple of joggers since we have been here."  
  
Frustrated and worried I scan the area, looking for anything that would help me find Chloe. I walk a few feet away from the group of officers.  
  
Cupping my mouth I start yelling for Chloe. "Chloe! It's me Harm! Chloe, answer me sweetie. Chloe if you can hear me come toward my voice. Please, Clo. Mac is worried about you. Mac is ok but she needs to see you. Chloe! Chloe it's Harm if you can hear me shout." I stop yelling and all five of us hold our breath as we wait, straining to hear a response. After what feels like an eternity Yates speaks up.  
  
"Harm, do you know the most likely path they would have taken jogging?"  
  
"Yes, I do."  
  
"Well let's start following it. Maybe she is hurt and can't respond. Zeak, get some other units out here, we may need a few more to help search."  
  
One of the other officers starts speaking into his radio as Yates, puts a hand on my shoulder. "Lead away Commander. Let's go find Chloe."  
  
We start on the trail taking the normal forks that I know Mac would have taken. We walk slowly, searching the path, and the woods lining it, for any sign of Chloe. Every jogger we meet we detain to ask if they have seen Chloe or anything unusual on the trail. Every answer is negative. An hour later we are nearing the end of the three mile loop, still with no sign or clue of where Chloe is. We continue our slow process, visually searching everything. I am almost ready to scream when I see something laying the thicket at the side of the trail.  
  
"Hey, I think I see something." The other three men with me look to where I am pointing. Other officers have arrived and are checking the parts of the trail that I don't think Mac and Chloe would have taken, but better safe than sorry.  
  
"What is it?" Williams asks as we all make our way over to it.  
  
It seems to be metallic, glinting in the sunlight that comes filtering through the trees above. As we draw near I see that is a hunting knife, it is sitting on top of a nicely folded sweatshirt. Putting on a latex glove Yates picks up the knife, oh no, I now see that it is bloody. Williams carefully picks up the sweatshirt, turning to me.  
  
"Do you recognize this Commander?"  
  
I have to swallow past the lump that has suddenly formed in my throat. "It's Chloe's, Mac gave it to her for Christmas last year."  
  
I look at the Marine green sweatshirt with USMC printed in bold black across the front. It is ripped and partially soaked with blood.  
  
"Oh, God. Chloe." My voice breaks and I can't stop the tears that well up in my eyes.  
  
Yates speaks into his radio. "Dispatch, this is two-four-three, our possible missing person just turned into a possible homicide. Get a detective and CSI's out here now."  
  
He turns to me with sympathetic eyes, "Come on Harm, let's go back to the cars and wait for them to arrive. I am sure they will have some questions for you."  
  
Numbly I nod. I can't tear my eyes away from the sweatshirt, Chloe's bloody sweatshirt.  
  
"Dear God, please let her be alive. Please let us find her alive." I whisper softly.  
  
*************  
  
Not what any of you expected, huh? ;) I will try to post again soon; this weekend is really hectic though so it may be until late Sunday or early Monday. Bear with me. Once again, THANK YOU for all of you wonderful reviews. (Oh, by the way, I don't have a strong background in the medical field, so please excuse any unrealistic treatments or symptoms. All mistakes are mine.) One last thing, thanks to all who let me know that I had misplaced my brain for a moment, calling Mac both Major and Colonel at the same time....that will teach me to write two stories at once. (One time line she is Major, one she is Colonel, I got 'em confused) It won't happen again...I hope. ;) Anyway, I went ahead a fixed that problem.  
  
~Fiona  
  
************* 


	4. Revelations

*************  
  
Spoilers: The Stalker  
  
*************  
  
"So Colonel Mackenzie never mentioned anyone being with her while you were on the phone with her?" Detective Mark Adams looks at me through his wire rim glasses, waiting for my answer. I am sitting on a fence post near the entrance to the trail. Crime Scene Investigators are swarming around me, taking pictures, dusting Mac's jeep for prints, searching for more clues. I take in the scene around me and suddenly I am very annoyed with the man in front of me.  
  
"No. But you already knew that because this is the third time you have asked me that question. Listen to me, I know all the tricks, I am with the Navy's Judge Advocate General Corps. I know how to change the wording of a question so that someone may not realize it is the same question and hope for a different answer. I know that you are doing your job, but I have told you everything as it happened to the best of my knowledge. If you don't believe me, there isn't anything you can ask at this point that will change your mind." I finish speaking and glared at the detective. Part of me knows he is just doing his job but another part is angry with him for wasting so much time talking to me. I don't know what happened to Chloe, he needs to find the person who does.  
  
"You haven't given me enough credit Commander. I believe everything you have told us. It is just that many people remember much more than they realize. Something that seems trivial and insignificant when it happens may actually be vitally important to the investigation when looked at later. I just wanted to be sure I had picked your brain clean. You said that when you left the office a Lt. Roberts took the phone, is that correct?"  
  
I sigh before replying, "Yes."  
  
"How do I get a hold of him for an interview?"  
  
"I can call and let our CO know you are coming. He can arrange to have Lt. Roberts made available to you." I look up at him for confirmation that this is acceptable. He nods at me and I reach for my cell phone. It is then that I realize I still have Mac's cell.  
  
"Um, Detective?" Adams turns back towards me. "This is Mac's phone, it was in the jeep after they took her out of it. I grabbed it when I locked the Jeep up before I followed the ambulance to the hospital. I didn't realize it was a crime scene then." I finish meekly.  
  
He sighs and smiles at me, "While I realize that and I know you didn't mean to disturb a scene, the CSI's aren't going to be happy with this. Here," he says as he pulls out his cell phone, "Use mine and I'll go break it to Chief Gallows that the jeep has been tampered with as well as the weapon and sweatshirt."  
  
He walks away, leaving me with the unpleasant task of explaining the situation to Admiral Chegwidden. I look down at the cell phone in my hand, small and silver. With that thought comes a memory of another small silver object I have seen recently. I try and block the sight of the bloody knife from my mind but it stubbornly refuses to leave. I shake my head to clear my vision, and focus on the phone. Resignedly I flip it open and slowly dial the number.  
  
"Judge Advocate General, Admiral Chegwidden's office." Tiner voice greets me through the phone.  
  
"Tiner this is Commander Rabb, I need to talk to the Admiral."  
  
"Yes, Commander, he has been expecting your call. We are all worried about the Colonel. I hope she-"  
  
"Tiner! Snap too! I need the Admiral, NOW!"  
  
"Aye, aye, sir!" I can just see Tiner snapping to attention, while blushing slightly in embarrassment. I hear the familiar click of the call being transferred.  
  
"Commander, please tell me that the search for the missing child at West Bend Park has nothing to do with you or the Colonel." Rear Admiral AJ Chegwidden's voice was low with urgency.  
  
"I wish I could Sir. We got Mac to the hospital, she has a severe concussion and some intracranial swelling. Because of her injuries she doesn't remember the time just leading up to the injury or just after. When I was finally allowed to see her she asked why Chloe hadn't called me, why she had-"  
  
"Oh, God no." AJ interrupted me. "Chloe is the missing girl?"  
  
"Yes. Sir, we came back to the park when we learned that Chloe was with Mac. We had hoped she would be waiting by the Jeep for us. She wasn't. So along with police officers, I walked the path they would have been most likely to jog this morning. Near the end of the trail we found a bloody hunting knife and a torn and blood soaked sweatshirt."  
  
"It was Chloe's? Are we sure of that?" The Admiral queried.  
  
"Yes, Sir. It was the sweatshirt Mac got here this past Christmas."  
  
"Damn!!!" I hear him sigh, "Well, once they are done with you, go back to the hospital. Mac needs to hear this from you and not some news reporter on the television. Since this was an act of violence against a Marine I am going to assign a Jagmen investigation, and before you can ask, no you may not volunteer."  
  
"But Sir, this is Chloe we are talking about here--" There is no way I am being cut out of this search.  
  
"That is precisely why you are not going to be on the team. Rabb you are too close to it, I know she is the Colonel's little sister, but Harm can you honestly tell me that you have no feelings for this little girl?"  
  
Damn, he has me there. There has got to be some way around this.  
  
"No, I can't tell you I don't care about Chloe, I love her like she was my little sister, but everybody does. No matter who you put on this investigation, they have all met Chloe. Sir, you know that when I care about somebody I don't rest until I know they are safe. Please sir, let me stay active in this investigation." I finish speaking and hold my breath waiting for the Admiral's response.  
  
"Okay Commander, BUT Commander Turner is the lead investigator, you will do what he tells you and take his lead. Understood?" I know when to quit, this is the best I am going to get from him, and it is more than I had hoped for.  
  
"Yes, Sir! I won't let you down."  
  
"Now, my original orders still stand. You are to get back to Mac and let her know what is going on. Then you are to report back to me to let me know what is happening with the Colonels condition. I am assuming the D.C. Police are going to want to talk to Bud, since he was on the phone line with the Colonel before the paramedics arrived?"  
  
"Yes. The lead Detective's name is Mark Adams. He seems to know his job, and is an okay guy. He asked that I call and set up an interview, through you, with Bud for him. Can I tell him that that will be okay?"  
  
"Commander let him know that when he arrives the Lieutenant will be made available to him no matter what. Inform him also that at that time we ask he meets with our lead investigator Commander Sturgis Turner." Although to anyone else it would sound like the Admiral had everything under control, I could hear the ever so slight roughness in his voice. This lets me know that he is greatly upset by the situation.  
  
"Aye, aye sir! Is that all, sir?" AJ is right this is something Mac needs to hear from someone who cares about her, not the television.  
  
"That is all, get to it Commander. Oh, and Harm let Mac know we are all praying for her."  
  
"I will sir, and thank you. I will keep you advised of the Colonels condition. Goodbye."  
  
Well, I think to myself, that wasn't quite as bad as I thought it would be. I get up and walk over to where Dt. Adams is standing, talking to the lead CSI.  
  
"So is there ANY part of this crime scene that HASN'T been disturbed?"  
  
"Look, I am sorry your job is being made more difficult, you know I would love to make it as easy as possible for you to do your job and catch this guy, but they didn't realize it was a crime scene until nearly two hours after it happened. Do the best with what you have." Adams had clearly been through this before.  
  
"We always do!" The CSI snapped at him in annoyance.  
  
"I know, and I know that you will again. Ah, Commander Rabb, this is Chief Gallows the head of the Crime scene investigative department here in D.C. He has a question or two for you."  
  
I extend my hand toward him. He waves my hand away saying, "Pleasure, Commander, I'm sure, but I don't want to have to change my gloves. Can you show me exactly where the phone was in the car when you found it?"  
  
Together we walk over to Sarah's Jeep.  
  
"It was right here." I point to where it had laid on the front seat. "I came over, hit the automatic lock button and had started to close the door when I noticed her phone. Since I had left my phone at the office I took hers so I could keep in contact with the Judge Advocate General's Office."  
  
Gallows looks at me in surprise, "Now why would you do that? Do you have some reason that you feel you need a lawyer?" His eyes narrow in suspicion.  
  
I smile at him and explain, "I AM a lawyer. Both Sarah Mackenzie and I work at the JAG Head Quarters in Falls Church."  
  
"Oh, sorry, matter of habit. Everyone is a suspect in my eyes until I prove otherwise." Gallows turns back to the jeep, "So you didn't touch anything else at all except the lock and phone?"  
  
"Well just the door, to close it."  
  
"Yes, yes. I am done with you for now, you can go away now." With that comment Gallows turns his back on me, "Reed, make sure you dust the outside of that door." He commands the young man who is standing on the passenger side of the jeep.  
  
"You'll have to forgive him, not much with people but he is the best at what he does with a crime scene."  
  
"If he can find Chloe, I will forgive him anything. Now, the Admiral wants me to let you know that you can come anytime and Lt. Roberts will be made available to you for an interview. I am also to inform you that since this involves Navy Personnel, that there will be a JAG investigation as well. We want to work in conjunction with you. We don't want a turf war, we are all after the same thing."  
  
"That is understandable, I assume that you are on this team?"  
  
"Yes, but because I am too close to the situation Commander Sturgis Turner will be lead investigator. You will meet him when you go to interview the Lieutenant. Is any of this unacceptable to you?"  
  
"That shouldn't be a problem. I am sure--"  
  
"Adams, get over here!" A shout from Chief Gallows interrupts him.  
  
Adams briskly moves to the where Gallows stands holding a half sheet of paper.  
  
"We found this tucked up under the car." He looks at Mark Adams and then over at me. He hands the paper to Adams to read after Mark has put gloves on.  
  
Gallows looks at me again, "Commander does the name Dalton Lowne mean anything to you?"  
  
"Yes." I answer confused, "He dated the Colonel about four years ago. But he is dead, what does that have to do with this?"  
  
Adams who had been reading what was on the paper, lowered it and looked at me with solemn eyes. "Because, apparently he has an older sister who blames Colonel Mackenzie for his death."  
  
Adams turns and holds the paper up so I can read it.  
  
You took my brother from me. My baby brother. You will know what it feels like to have someone take your sibling away from you. Dalton Lowne loved you and you killed him. YOU KILLED HIM. Don't worry she won't suffer anymore than Dalton did.  
  
I look up in shock at the two men in front of me. This can't be real. Just then Mac's cell phone starts to ring.  
  
"May I answer it? It may be JAG or the Hospital, this is the number I gave both of them to contact me."  
  
Gallows looks disgruntled but relents muttering, "Sure why not, it's only part of a crime scene."  
  
I flip her phone open, "Rabb."  
  
"Commander Rabb, this is Dr. Kevinson."  
  
"What is wrong?"  
  
"Sir, I am calling to inform you that Colonel Mackenzie is in a coma." 


	5. Searching

*************  
  
I posted a review (or two) to respond to some of your reviews, just to let you know. Now on with what you all really want to read....  
  
*************  
  
I flip Mac's phone open and answer it, "Rabb."  
  
"Commander Rabb, this is Dr. Kevinson."  
  
"What is wrong?"  
  
"Sir, I am calling to inform you that Colonel Mackenzie is in a coma."  
  
"Coma?"  
  
"Yes. Her pressure and pulse started to drop, and the swelling increased as well, we had no other choice but to induce coma to try and minimize the swelling." He paused, when he didn't receive any answer he continued, "Commander? Are you still there?"  
  
"Ye--yes. When I left she was okay. She was talking to me and she was okay."  
  
"I know. Head traumas are always unpredictable, that is why we watch them so closely."  
  
"Is there anything else I need to know? I am about to start on my way back to the hospital now."  
  
"No, I don't think so. She is holding her own right now, but again it is a waiting game."  
  
"Thank you Doctor. I will be there in a little bit."  
  
"Commander, did you find the girl?" Dr. Kevinson asks.  
  
"No-" I have to swallow before I can talk again, "We found some evidence of foul play, Colonel Mackenzie wasn't injured from a fall, she was attacked, and Chloe was taken."  
  
"No...I am truly sorry Commander. I hope that you find her soon."  
  
"So do I. Thank you Doctor. Goodbye."  
  
"Goodbye."  
  
I shut the cell phone and just stand here holding it. I want to go to Mac, I have been ordered to go to Mac. Yet at the same time I feel as if I should go to the office and start the JAG investigation to find Chloe. Chloe...this wasn't right. Chloe had nothing to do with the death of Dalton Lowne, she hadn't even known Dalton. It is almost a blessing that Mac is not aware of what is going on. After Dalton died she blamed herself, it even drove her to drink again. It was hard, but she worked through it, she overcame it. Sarah Mackenzie came to realize that the actions of a man like Coster were not her fault. I tried to help her through it as much as she would allow me too. I sigh and run my free hand over my face. Come on Rabb, get it together. It isn't often that I lose control and focus, but right now I feel like the rug has been ripped out from under me, and then rolled up to beat me with. I have no control of anything right now, and I don't know what to do about it.  
  
"Excuse me, Commander Rabb."  
  
I look at the man standing in front of me. It is Sgt. Williams, Officer Yates is standing a bit behind him.  
  
"We were just getting ready to leave, and we wanted to make sure you didn't need anything else before we left."  
  
I just stare at him for a moment. It is like my brain is incapable of forming a coherent thought. I say the first thing that comes to my head, "I need to give this back to Chief Gallows." Holding out the cell phone to show them what I mean.  
  
Yates steps forward to take the phone, "Yeah sure I can give this to him. Why don't you go with Willy here and sit down for a few minutes."  
  
I watch Yates walk away, I still haven't moved.  
  
Williams looks at me and seems to understand, "Com'mon man, I have a bottle of water in the car with your name on it."  
  
Physically taking my arm he steers me toward the patrol car. I look over at him, "I'm sorry. I just can't seem to concentrate on anything right now."  
  
"Don't worry about it. It is what we refer to as 'shell-shock'. You have been going at full steam for a while now and your body just crashed."  
  
"I don't crash, I am not allowed to, I am a fighter pilot." I say more to myself than to Williams. I sit down in the passenger front seat with my feet still on the ground outside.  
  
"I thought you were a lawyer." William looks at me with a curious expression. Leaning into the back seat and grabbing two bottles of water, he hands one to me. He then walks to the front of the car to lean against the car beside the open passenger door.  
  
"I am. I flew years ago, I still fly F-14's occasionally. Well actually more often than I thought I would after joining JAG. But I lied to you, I do crash, well did crash."  
  
"Really, when?" I know what the Sergeant is doing. He is trying to bring me out of my shocked state by getting my mind into the mundane, or at least away from the present. It may be working, my brain seems to be regaining its footing.  
  
"Once about ten years ago, once about three years ago, and then the last time this past year."  
  
"Good Lord, and they still let you fly?" Williams was openly shocked.  
  
"The first one was due to an eye infection; I crashed my Tomcat on the deck of a carrier in the middle of a storm. The second I didn't really crash, I stole a MiG from a Russian Air base and was shot down. I probably shouldn't have told you that, it is classified information, so don't repeat that. The third was when I was trying to get home for Mac's wedding, we flew into a storm and then the plane malfunctioned, we had to punch out. I almost died that time. It was Mac who lead them to the general area were I was. She has saved my six more times than I can count."  
  
"Wow, man you must be part feline. You have nine lives!" Williams laughed as Yates joined them at the car.  
  
"Yeah, I do seem to have a lucky charm. I am just afraid that that lucky charm is laying in a bed at Bethesda in a coma." I know I sound miserable, but I don't care.  
  
"Oh, man, I'm sorry Rabb. She's in a coma now?" Yates places a hand on my shoulder.  
  
"Yes. Here I was worried about how I was going to tell her that Chloe is missing. Now I am worrying that I may never tell her anything again. I don't know what to do," I look at each of the men with me, searching their faces for answers, "I don't know if I should go to Mac, I want to. Then at the same time I feel like I should help find Chloe, although I don't know what I can do there. Why is this happening! Sarah doesn't deserve this, neither does Chloe. They are good people who have had to deal with so much sadness and hardship in their lives already! They don't deserve this." By the time I finish my tirade my voice is no more than a whisper.  
  
Yates squats down in front of me, "Commander, the first thing you need to do is go and see Colonel Mackenzie. Tell her that Chloe is missing, then tell her what you plan to do about it."  
  
"She is in a coma, what good would that do?" I am confused.  
  
"It's not for her, it is for you. You need to see her, and let her help you decide what your next course of action should be. Don't give me that crap about her not being able to do that for you. She may be in a coma, but man, I have heard the way you talk about her, and the way you talked about Chloe. They are family, you love them and they love you. Just seeing her will do you a ton of good. So let's go, what do you say?"  
  
"As weird as it sounds, you actually make sense." The more I think about it I know he is right. I need to see Mac before I can do anything else. "Let's go to the hospital fellas."  
  
BETHESDA NAVAL HOSPITAL ICU Room 1121  
  
I slowly push the door open and look in at my Jarhead. She is still painfully pale and fragile looking. Hooked up to more monitors than the last time I saw her, she looks like a science experiment gone wrong. I smile at the thought of how she would react to that last thought, science experiment indeed. I go to the chair that is sitting next to the bed and sit down. Never taking my eyes off her face I begin to tell her everything that has happened today.  
  
"...so that is when I came back here. I need to tell you that you don't need to worry about Chloe. I am going to find her, and bring her home to you. I am not going to let anything happen to her, Mac-Sarah I promise you. Right now I can hear you tell me not to make promises I can't keep. I tell you again, I haven't yet. I mean that, not only about this but about the other promises I have made to you. I will keep them, so you need to just rest and get better. Besides who else is going to watch my six, if you don't? Mac, get better, I have to go meet Sturgis and get this investigation going." I stand up and lean over her, very gently I kiss her forehead. My chest constricts and I fight to control my emotions. "I'll see you soon, Jarhead."  
  
I walk out of her room with purpose and determination, I know what needs to be done and I am going to do it.  
  
JAG HQ FALLS CHURCH  
  
"Commander, these faxes just came in for you."  
  
"Thank you Petty Officer. Will you tell Lt. Roberts to come in here please?"  
  
"Of course, sir."  
  
A moment later there is a short wrap on the door. Sturgis looks up to find Bud standing at the door.  
  
"Come in please Bud. I just wanted to get your opinion of Detective Mark Adams." Sturgis leans back in his chair bringing his hands up in front of him to steeple his fingers.  
  
Bud enters and sits down comfortably in a chair in front of Turner's desk.  
  
"He seems very efficient. He knows his job, asks precise and well aimed questions. He also seems forthright and open with information. I believe he truly only cares about getting Chloe back, and not who gets the credit for it." Bud said after thinking about it for a moment.  
  
"Well put, Lieutenant. I agree with your assessment. Would you be good enough to fax this over to his office. We just received this information, and I think he would find it beneficial." Sturgis held several sheet of paper out for Bud to take.  
  
Reaching to receive the papers Bud asks "What are they, if you don't mind me asking."  
  
"Information about Dalton Lowne's older sister. It seems she was in the Navy."  
  
"Really?" Bud asks incredulously.  
  
"Yes. Chief Petty Officer Karen Lowne was discharged in June of 1997. It was an Honorable discharge due to medical illness. She was sent to a private mental health hospital after being release from a Navy clinic. She had a history of sudden violent outbursts. It was determined that she had a bi-polar disorder and mild psychosis that could be treated to some degree with medication. She didn't know of her brother's death until after she was released. She spent over four years in the hospital before being release in June of 2001."  
  
"That was while the Colonel was TAD, just after Commander Rabb's crash." Bud tells Sturgis.  
  
"Really that is interesting. That answers my question of why she didn't go after Mac then, when she found out about Dalton's murder. Since she couldn't get to Mac directly, my guess is that she studied up on her. Learned what she could about Mac while she was TAD. She planned the best way to get back at her, waited until the opportunity presented itself before striking." Strugis glanced up at Bud to gage his reaction to his theory.  
  
Bud was thinking, nodding slightly. "That sound plausible, but how did she find out about Chloe. Studying the Colonel wouldn't be too difficult, she has appeared in the Navy and Marine Times numerous times, but those articles would never have mentioned Chloe."  
  
"I don't know how she learned about Chloe, yet. But don't worry Bud, I will."  
  
"I have no doubt of that Commander."  
  
_____________________  
  
UNKOWN CARRIER IN AN UNKOWN SEA  
  
I am struggling to understand why I am here. I look around the empty carrier deck and wonder where everyone is. Even if there aren't any planes in the air right now, there should still be people on the deck. I hear nothing but the wind and the far off sounds of the waves against the hull of the carrier, far beneath me. I shouldn't be here, I should be...something tickles at the back of my memory. I should be....in a hospital? No, that can't be right. Why would I be in a hospital? As a Marine I try to make it a point to stay out of hospitals. I move toward the hatch when it suddenly swings inward to stand open. I look in to see Chloe standing there. I run over to her.  
  
"Chloe what are you doing here. You can't be here." I step over the knee knocker turning to close and latch the hatch.  
  
I turn to ask Chloe what she is doing here, only to find that she is gone. What the hell? I look down the passageways that are on either side of me, but am greeted by the sight of empty grayness. I glance at the stairs in front of me, and Harm is standing at the top of them, holding his hand out to me. He is saying something....why can't I hear him.  
  
"Harm, I can't hear you. What's going on?" He doesn't respond. I look at his face now, he looks tired and very sad. He speaks again and I can hear him this time.  
  
"I am going to find her, and bring her home to you. I am not going to let anything happen to her, Mac-Sarah I promise you." He used my first name...  
  
"Bring who home? Do you mean Chloe? She was just here Harm, she couldn't have gotten that far. If we both look we should be able to find her pretty quickly. Harm why is she here?" He looks at me as if I haven't said anything. "Hello earth to Harm!!!" Still no reaction.  
  
"Who else is going to watch my six, if you don't? Mac, get better, I have to go meet Sturgis and get this investigation going."  
  
"Harm what are you talking about? Whose going to watch your six if I don't what? Get better? I feel fine. Sturgis is here? Where? And what investigation? Why are the two of you out here on an investigation without me?" Frustrated I look down at the deck to collect my thoughts before I go up those stairs and beat the tar out of my partner. I take a deep breath and look back up at him. Only he has now disappeared too. What is going on? This isn't funny, if they are playing a practical joke I am going to use everything the Marines have ever taught me and hurt all three of them. That is assuming Sturgis really is on the carrier. I need some coffee. Okay then, it's decided, I will head toward the officers mess, they always have coffee on in there. After I have had a cup or two I will decide how best to deal with the three stooges.  
  
*************  
  
and so concludes this chapter of The Battle Within. I decided that Harm and Mac are the only people that I am going to do first person with, so while I know it isn't the best of writing etiquette, I am going to do it anyway. So that is why it suddenly switched to third person in the scene with Bud and Sturgis. (Okay so I may do first person with Chloe as well...) I also wanted to thank you all again for your reviews.  
  
~Fiona  
  
************* 


	6. Moving with Purpose

*************

Sorry it took so long to post.  Thank you all for your patience. I really do appreciate you all.  So here it is Chapter Six, I don't know Chloe's birthday or soc. number so I just made stuff up.

~Fiona

*************

"Oh, Commander Rabb, I didn't know you were back." Bud says to me as I join him walking across the bullpen to Sturgis's office.

"I just got back from the hospital. What is going on here? How are you and Sturgis handling this investigation?" I look down at Bud and suddenly I flash back to the awkward naive man he was when he first stepped foot into JAG.  Even with all that is currently going on I have to smile at that memory.

Not looking up from the file he is skimming Bud replies, "We have established that Dalton's sister, one Chief Petty Officer Karen Lowne, was discharge from the Navy in June of 1997."

"Whoa," I stop in mid-stride, "She was in the Navy?"

"Yes, sir." Bud continues to walk towards Sturgis's office door. "If you will just come into Commander Turner's office we will bring you up to speed.

I look at Bud, amazed at how different he is now compared to my first memories of him.  He has grown into a fine officer and competent lawyer and investigator. 

Ten minutes later I have been briefed on what is going on.  Det. Adams had obtained the last known address for Karen Lowne, and had sent units checked it out only to find it deserted. This isn't very surprising to me. He also found out where she worked and learned, by talking to her employer, that she hadn't been into work for the previous three days.

"Sirs, this fax just arrived from D.C.P.D."  Tiner looks at us waiting to see which one to give the paper too.  Sturgis has just returned from getting coffee and is still standing closest to the door.  He reaches out and begins to read the fax aloud.

"It is the lab report on the sweatshirt and the knife.  Approximately a pint of blood had soaked into the sweatshirt, type O positive, no other fibers could be-"

"Wait, that has to be wrong." I interrupt him. 

"What has to be wrong, Harm?" Sturgis looks over at me questioningly.

"What did you say the blood type was?" I try not to get my hopes up.

"O positive. Why?"

"Then it isn't Chloe's." I am growing more confident with every second that Chloe is still alive and not seriously injured.

"How do you know that for certain?" Sturgis is staring intently at me now.

"Because, Sturgis, Chloe and I have the same blood type, AB.  We use to joke that we were on the most wanted list.  Most wanted blood anyway."

"So if it isn't Chloe's blood, whose is it?" Bud asks not really expecting an answer.

"That Lt. Roberts is the million dollar question.  We know it isn't Mac's she wasn't bleeding when they found her." Sturgis is thinking aloud.

"Well, that and the fact that Mac isn't O positive either." I say more to myself than to anyone else.

Sturgis looks at me strangely, "You know Mac's blood type?"

"Yeah, we both know each others medical information.  It started when she went to Russia with me. Coming back to the question at hand, whose blood is on that sweatshirt?"

"Excuse me sirs, but did the lab report say if the blood on the knife matched the blood on the sweatshirt?" Bud looks at us expectantly.

Turner looks down at the sheet of paper he still holds. Scanning through it quickly he comes to what we are looking for.

"Yes the blood on the knife matches the blood on the shirt, and apparently the CSI's who examined it don't believe that the blood on the knife is from a stab wound.  Something about the way in which the blood is dried on the knife, it looks like blood was poured on to it and left to dry. The dried blood is pooled not smeared, and it appears to be mostly on one side of the blade."

"So someone was trying to stage the evidence to make us think that Chloe had been hurt." Bud states.

"And apparently not doing a very convincing job of it." I snort.

"So, so whoever wants us to think Chloe has been hurt apparently doesn't know much about forensics. Otherwise they would have known that we would be able to tell it isn't  Chloe's blood, and that the blood on the knife staged. The question is whose blood is it and why was it on the knife and shirt?"  Bud was thinking aloud while working out the problem in his head, "Knowing the Colonel she wouldn't have gone down without a fight.  Karen Lowne had to deal with Colonel Mackenzie first, get her out of the way so she could get to Chloe.  To do this she would have had to taken her by surprise." Bud paused to search through the stacks of paper on the desk, looking for something specific within the piles.

"Here, yes, according to her service record Lowne was four inches shorter than the Colonel, and didn't have a strong hand-to-hand combat back ground.  Commander Rabb, did the toxicology report at the hospital find anything unusual in Colonel Mackenzie's blood?"

"They didn't mention anything, but I didn't ask about it either. I think I will call Dr. Kevinson and ask him to double check that.  I see where you're going with this Bud, someone like Lowne would probably have had to use some form of sedative against the Colonel."  I pull out my cell phone, grateful to finally have it back, and dial the hospital while Bud and Sturgis continue to discuss theories.

I step out of the office to complete my call.

_______________________________________

The door shuts behind Commander Rabb before Bud changes the subject.

"Commander, do you think Commander Rabb is alright?"

Sturgis stops flipping through the files he is looking at and sighs.  "I think he is doing as well as he can be."

Bud nods in understanding still looking concerned, "It's just that in the past he has always been two steps ahead of me in thinking, now I am leading him through things."

Sturgis chuckles at that.

"Bud, I don't think there is anything wrong with Rabb in that regard.  Don't sell yourself short, Lieutenant.   The past is just that, past!  You have grown into an incredible investigator, and lawyer.  You are no longer Harm's student, you are his peer."

At this Bud appears shocked and then, gradually, pleased.  "Thank you Commander. That means a lot to me."

"It's nothing but the truth."  The phone on Sturgis's desk rings and he picks it up.

"Turner. Yes Sir.  We are on our way."

As he puts the phone down he grabs his jacket, "Come on Bud the Admiral wants to see all three of us ASAP."

"What about?"

"He didn't say, he just told me to get our collective butts to his office NOW!"

_________________________________________

Admiral AJ Chegwidden's Office

A knock sounds on the door. 

"Enter" The Admiral barks out.

"Commanders Rabb and Turner, and Lt. Roberts reporting as ordered, Sir." I say as all three of us come to attention in front of Chegwidden's desk.

"At ease, all of you.  Please take a seat gentleman."  AJ waited until we had settled ourselves.

"This just arrived," He held up a video tape, "It was addressed to Colonel Mackenzie care of Admiral Chegwidden.  The return address reads only Chloe Madison. I assume it is from Karen Lowne, if she is indeed the one who took Chloe. Lt. Roberts, will you please put this in the VCR?"  Saying this the Admiral held the tape out to Bud. 

Bud stood and did as requested.  A close up image of Chloe appeared on the screen.  Her face was dirty and tear streaked.  She had a nasty bruise on her right cheekbone, near her eye, but other than that looked unharmed.  She looked past the camera at the operator with anger blazing in her eyes.  From off camera a harsh female voice barked an instruction at her.

_"Go ahead, tell them what I told you to.  Now little lady, you don't want to make me mad again...do you?"_

_At this the fire in Chloe's eyes grew hotter.  In a calm and steady voice she began to speak, never taking her eyes off of whoever was operating the camera._

_"I name is Chloe Madison. Birth date: __June 8 1990__. Social Security Number: 555-55-4286."_

_"Damnit!__ Let's not start this crap again!  You are really pushing it, you little whore!" The off camera voice yelled at her._

I clamp my jaw shut and clench my fists not to react to this woman calling Chloe a whore.  While at the same time I am proud of the way Chloe is handling herself.  

The image on the screen abruptly ends, as the camera is turned off, but just as abruptly comes back.  It is obvious from the image that not much time has passed between the camera being shutoff and turned back on.  Chloe is still framed in the middle of the shot, only now she has a new bright red mark on her left cheekbone, and her bottom lip is puffy, a small trickle of blood escaping from the corner of her mouth.  New tears silently slid down her cheeks, but the fire has not left her eyes.

_"Now tell them!!!"  The off camera voice is shrill and almost hysterical.  The woman, presumably Karen Lowne, sounds as if she is close to losing control._

_"My name is Chloe Madison. My Birthday is __June 8, 1990__. My social security number is 555-55-4286."_

"Damn!  Remind me to make sure she attends the Academy when the time comes." Chegwidden openly admires Chloe's spunk. "But right now I wish she would just cooperate with this woman.  Chloe doesn't realize how unstable this Karen Lowne is."

"My thoughts exactly, Sir.  As far as the Academy goes, I think Mac will have something to say about that." The others all smile at that comment, then one by one the smiles fade as we all realize that if Mac's condition doesn't improve she may NOT have anything to say about Chloe's future.

Voices from the video draw our attention back to the screen.  

_"Tell them what I told you to say, or you will regret this behaviour.  I will not ask you again." Some movement can be heard in the background, off camera._

Whatever Karen has shown Chloe, makes an impression.  Chloe's eyes grow wide and while the fire is still present, there is a new wariness evident in them as well.   Chloe takes a deep breath and squares her shoulders before speaking.

_"You aren't going to get away with this you know." She tells the woman off camera before looking directly into the camera and continuing, "I have been taken to teach Mac the pain loose a sibling.  Karen Lowne says she is planning on killing me, but there is one way to prevent this from happening.  She wants Mac charged with murder, and tried in front of a jury.  She wants the world to know that it's Mac's fault that her brother is dead. Harm this place makes me think of you and Sarah."_

_"That is enough!  You have 24 hours, I want to read about the charges against the Colonel in tomorrow evenings papers, or Chloe here will lose more blood."_

****

After that comment the tape end.

"The person responsible for Dalton Lowne's death has already been tried and convicted!" I look over at Bud as he speaks, the anger and indignation he radiates take me aback.

"We know that Lieutenant, unfortunately this woman is not in a sane state of mind.  We need to buy some time to find Chloe.  I will call the SecNav and explain the situation.  I am sure he can arrange for some dummy article to be printed in several of the local papers." AJ stops and looks at the three men sitting across from him. "Are there any leads so far?"

"Yes, Sir, a big one!" I tell him emphatically.  Sturgis and Bud both look at me a bit surprised.

"Harm the blood is an interesting insight into Karen Lowne but I am not sure I would call it a big lead." Sturgis tells me calmly.

"I'm not talking about that, but we do need to fill the Admiral in on that.  I am talking about the lead Chloe gave us, well me specifically."

I have the complete attention off all three men in the office with me.

"Well Commander are you going to share with us or are you going to keep this to yourself?" AJ asks me dryly.

"I remember, she told you the place she was at reminded her of you and Sarah.  But how is that a lead? Certainly there are lots of place that would remind her of you and the Colonel.  You guys have taken her to a lot of places over the years." Bud inquired, picking up on the message Chloe had managed to get out.

"No Bud, she wasn't talking about Colonel Mackenzie.  Chloe always referred to Mac as Mac, never anything else.  She directed that comment at me specifically, me and Sarah. Not me and Mac."  I stare intently at Bud as the answer finally dawns on him.

*************

Like it?  Let me know.  More to follow, I am not sure when.  I really am trying, honest.  I will post more as soon as I can fit in some more writing time.

*************


	7. Closing In

*************

Thank you all for your patience and your reviews.  You all are wonderful!

*sniffs and dabs at eyes* :)

now on with the show...

*************

___________________________________

Unknown Carrier

Unknown Ocean

I set my coffee cup down in frustration.  I am so annoyed, this isn't funny.  If this is a joke or some huge gag, I am going to resign my commission and become an assassin. That way I can devote myself to identifying every single person who is in on this and track them down, making sure they die a slow death.  

I look around at the empty Officers Ward Room.  Everything looks normal.  There is coffee on the warmer. Mugs stacked neatly next to the coffee, spoons, sugar packets, creamers, and coffee stirrers. Everything appears normal, except for the fact that it is as quiet as a tomb. No noise except for the sound of my own breathing, and the hum of the coffee warmer.

I stare into my cup looking at the dark liquid in it and sigh.  I know that this can't be a joke. I know that there has to be something seriously wrong for there to be no one aboard an aircraft carrier but me.  Well me and possibly Harm, Chloe and Sturgis.  I doubt that they are actually on this crate with me though; they wouldn't run away from me.  This leaves me with the conclusion that I have finally gone over the edge and I am insane.   I begin to massage my temples when the _'memory'_ of being in a hospital flashes in my head.  Why do I keep going back to the thought of a hospital?  Sometimes I can almost swear I can smell that antiseptic-medicney smell that all hospitals seem to share in common.  It is NOT a smell that one would expect to smell in the Officers Ward Room aboard a carrier.  Okay Marine, it's time to be pro-active, I tell myself pushing away from the table and standing up.  I will go to the bridge, if this isn't my imagination SOMEONE will have to be on the bridge to steer this floating city.  Glad to finally have a direction to go, I feel a little bit better, more in control of my situation.  

I step into the passageway and suddenly I am standing in the middle of West Bend Park.  I turn around, doing a full three-sixty, taking in my new surroundings.  I am on my favorite jogging trail.  This isn't right, I was just....I suddenly can't remember where I just was and why there is anything strange about being here on the trail.  I mean I **am** dressed for running, why wouldn't I be here.  I begin my normal stretching routine, preparing my muscles for a run.  A warm breeze causes the leaves above me to flutter, creating a spectacular dance of shadows and light on the trail around me.  I stand up and inhale deeply savoring the beauty of the day.  But something isn't right, the breeze smells wrong.  It reminds me of a hospital, now why in the world would the air smell like that? Sighing I shake my head to clear my senses and begin my morning run.

_____________________________

_____________________________ 

Admiral AJ Chegwidden's Office

JAG HQ, Falls Church VA

_(..."No Bud, she wasn't talking about Colonel Mackenzie.  Chloe always referred to Mac as Mac, never anything else.  She directed that comment at me specifically, me and Sarah. Not me and Mac."  I stare intently at Bud as the answer finally dawns on him....)_

"Sarah!  It reminds her of you and SARAH!!! Your bi-plane! I'll go get maps of all the airports and airfields within a three hour drive of West Bend Park." Bud says excitedly.

"Why three hours Bud?" I ask with some confusion.

"Well because of the time stamp on the video Commander. The Colonel called you around 7:15 a.m. So if she was hit in the head she probably lost consciousness for some time, we know she usually goes running at 6:15 a.m. so we have to assume that Chloe was taken between 6:30 a.m. and 7:00 a.m." Bud pauses to make sure everyone is following him.

"Okay I will buy that Lieutenant, continue." Chegwidden tell him.

"Well see sir, the time stamp on the video said that it had been taped at 10:23 a.m. That means that when you figure in time to subdue Chloe and making sure no one see you dragging a girl around against her will, and what with getting the equipment ready to tape the demand, you are only left with three hours at the **most for drive time.  Excuse me sirs, I am going to go get on finding how many airports and airfields we are looking at." After receiving a dismissal nod from the Admiral Bud leaves the office.**

"Well once the Lieutenant gets that information we will have our hands full weeding through them.  Commander Turner, I will leave it to you to inform and coordinate with D.C.P.D. concerning this new development." Dismissing Sturgis, AJ turns his attention back to me, "Commander Rabb, tell me about the afore-mentioned blood test results." 

"Well, Sir, the lab work came back.  It shows that the blood on both the knife and the sweatshirt is O positive, Chloe's blood type is AB negative."  I relate the information to my commanding officer.

"So there is no way is hell that the blood is Chloe's!  That is wonderful news.  Do we have any idea whose blood it is?"

"Not at this time.  Sir, there is more.  According to the report the blood on the knife is not consistent with a stabbing.  The investigators who examined the knife believe that the blood was poured onto the knife, and then left to dry." 

"Why go to all the trouble of staging a crime scene to make us think Chloe has been injured and then do such a piss poor job of it?"  The Admiral snorted. 

"Well, Sir, we think that this goes to support the assumption that Karen Lowne is working alone. She is not in any state of mind to consider the reality of the situation.  Any other competent adult in today's society would have thought ahead to the blood typing and forensic work that is done."

"I agree completely Commander." A new voice enters our conversation.  I turn in my chair to see Detective Adams standing in the Admiral's doorway, Commander Turner behind him.

"Come in please, Detective." The Admiral invites, standing to come around the desk to shake Mark's hand. "Please take a seat."

"Thank you, Admiral Chegwidden.  I was on my way over here to discuss the possibility of seeing some of the records from when Karen was in the Navy, when the office called and told me that Commander Turner here had called and said it was urgent.  So here I am.  What Commander Rabb was saying is right on.  At least it agrees with what our profilers at the station came up with." 

Pulling some papers out of the side pocket of his briefcase Dt. Adams handed one to each of us before continuing. "This is a summary of what they came up with. Basically, Karen Lowne is mentally unstable.  She has no real understanding of the ramifications of her actions beyond her own goal.  She is operating with tunnel vision; everything will be made right if Colonel Mackenzie is publicly convicted of the death of her brother.  There is nothing else but that in her reality.  She is determined to do what ever she has to in order to obtain that one goal.  That includes murdering other innocent people.  In her mind she wouldn't be to blame that also would be the Colonel's fault.  The way Karen Lowne would view it is simple.  We forced her to murder Chloe because it was the only way we would give her the 'justice' she is fixated on."

Mark finishes his statement and waits for our reactions. I continue to skim the official profile, but soon realize that Adams had done a good job of summarizing it for us.  I look up from the paper and Sturgis catches my eye. 

"I told the Detective that we had received a tape but didn't have time to say much more than that before we came in.  Do you want to tell him about the clue Chloe gave us before or after he watches the tape?" He asks me.

"After, it is easier to explain that way."  I get up and go over to the VCR.  I rewind the tape and then press play.  I sit down again and the four of us watch.  I thought it would be easier to watch it the second time, I was wrong.  This time I am noticing little things like the angry red streaks in the bruise on her face, or the blood that slowly drips from the corner of her mouth after the first round of defiance. My chest hurts and I can barely breathe as I watch the wariness come into her eyes.  I wonder what Karen must have done or shown to her for Chloe to look like that.  The screen goes black and Sturgis moves to shut it off.

"What did she mean by 'this place reminds me of you and Sarah?' I can only assume that she was talking about the Colonel, except every other time she referred to the Colonel she called her Mac.  So who is Sarah, Commander Rabb?"

"It is good to know that you are good at what you do Detective." I smile and say before answering his question. "Sarah is my Stearman bi-plane.  I have taken Chloe up a couple of times.  She always tells me that she can't understand why I like working on planes so much, the aviation fuel smells funny.  We believe that she is being held on or near an airport or airfield within a three hour drive of the park."

Mark Adams was quiet a minute before responding. "That would be about right, taking into account the time stamp on the video.  The time stamp itself is another piece of evidence supporting the profile we have of Karen.  Careless clues may just be her down fall. Do we know how many airports or fields we are talking about here?"

AJ spoke up, "Not yet, Lt. Roberts is working on that as we speak.  I had asked Commander Turner here to inform you and coordinate the plan from here on out with you."

"I appreciate that Admiral.  I think the best thing to do right now is for me to call my team and have them come over here.  Together our combined teams can sort through the possible locations and weed out the possibles from the not-likelys.  At that point we can gather up canvassing teams to go in as aviators or mechanics or whatever and nose around the possible sites. See if anyone has heard anything suspicious, seen anything out of the ordinary, without tipping our hand.  Maybe we will get lucky and find something that will end this whole situation positively."  Mark Adams stood, "Now with your permission Admiral, I would like to get my team over here and updated on this information."

"Permission granted. You can have the main conference room as the investigation headquarters, and my people are at your disposal.  I do need a list of names of those on your team to give to Security so they will admit your guys onto the property." AJ picked up a legal pad and a pen, handed it to the Detective and waited while Adams made the hasty list. 

"There you go, if I have missed anyone I will come back and let you know." Mark finished writing and handed the pad and pen back to the Admiral.

"Thank you, Commanders please show Mr. Adams to the Conference room." Then raising his voice he said "Tiner get in here!"

The Petty Officer waited until the three of us had exited before trying to get through the door.  As we walked away I hear a little of what the Admiral is saying to Tiner.

"Since you no doubt have been listening in on the situation, would you kindly take this list and make sure Security gets it before the Investigation Team gets here?"

I smile as we make our way through the bullpen, knowing the Admiral was correct in his assumption of Tiner's activity.  I decided that I should take a moment to go to my office and check to see if I have any urgent matters that I need to attend to immediately.

"Hey, Sturgis." I pause before going on, waiting to see that he has heard me. He stops and turns towards where I stand, having stopped several feet behind him. "I need to make sure there isn't anything urgent on my cases, you know something that can't wait until later."

"Fine by me.  You can find us in the conference room after you are done."  With that he motions for Adams to continue on with him and they walk away, towards the elevators.

I sit down at my desk, I check my e-mail, nothing there that can't wait.  I glance down at my phone and see that the message light is blinking.  I hit the speaker button and dial in the appropriate code to retrieve the messages.

"You have two messages." The tinny female voice tells me.

_"Commander, this is Ensign Larte.  I just received a message saying that you have been temporarily detained and that our interview needs to be re-scheduled.  I am just returning that call.  I am available next Tuesday and Wednesday after __5:00 p.m.__ If either of those times works for you please let me know.  My number is 555-7890.  Thank you."_

I make a note of the number and erase the message.

_"Harm? It's me Chloe."_

I sit up at attention in shock. Chloe?  I glance at the phones LCD display.  It says the message was received at 11:43 a.m. this morning. How is this possible?

_"This lady isn't very smart.  She told me to empty my pants pockets, I told her I didn't have any, which is true, so she just let it go.  I didn't tell her that I had my cell phone in the pocket of my sports bra.  Sorry let me get to the point.  I am at some airfield, it is small.  I haven't heard or seen anyone but us.  Why is this happening, Harm?"_

The fear that now comes through in her voice causes my chest to tighten, I wish I could hug her and tell her it will all be okay.

_"Karen isn't here right now.  She locked me in this windowless room, well it has a skylight about thirty feet above me. It stinks really bad in here. It is all cement so I don't think anyone can hear me when I shout.  I am scared Harm.  Earlier I was so mad at her,  I was too mad to be scared, but now I--I--she--Harm she says she is going to kill me if Mac isn't put in prison" _

There is a pause and I hear her take a deep breath.

_"Suck it up Chloe! Mac taught you better than this. Harm, she stuffed me in the back of a dark blue Ford Taurus.  It looked pretty new. Maybe a 2000.  It had a __Pennsylvania__ license plate that began with 54G.  That is all I can remember, I didn't get a very good look at it.  We drove for a long time, I wish I could tell time like Mac.  I don't know how long, I was passed out for some of it. She put a rag over my mouth and nose after she did the same to Mac.  She hit Mac really hard in the head, I hope she is okay. I tried to run away but she caught me.  I tried to fight back like Mac taught me, but then the rag was there and I couldn't stay awake. I woke up in the car, but pretended to stay asleep. I didn't recognize anything we drove by, but I did see a sign, it said there was a bar called Tree Stump 20 miles up the road. I am going to put my phone away now, I'm afraid she might come back soon. I have turned the ringer off, so call and leave me a message telling me what you want me to do.  Please Harm hurry and find me. Oh no my battery is dying, Harm I may not be able to call-"_

 The message cut off there, as the battery died. I listen to it again and copy down the information she told me. I save the message and run toward the elevators.  I need to get to the Conference Room.  As I wait on the elevator, my cell phone rings.

"Rabb." I answer it.

"You are a hard man to track down today."

"Webb, I don't have time to deal with you right now. I am in the middle of something important." I am in no mood to deal with this Spook at the moment.

"I know that is why I called.  I have some information about the woman who took Chloe. Karen Lowne may not be who you think she is."

"Okay Webb, you have my attention."

*************

I don't know about y'all but I have been having a dickens of a time getting onto Fanfiction.net recently.  This Chapter was ready a while ago but I couldn't get onto the site to post it.  Well I hope you enjoy. It will have to do for about a week, but never fear I will be back.

~Fiona

*************


	8. Detours

*************

Hello there everyone!!!!  I am glad to be able to say that I am back at home and feeling much better.  After a brief visit to the hospital I am back home, and enjoying the fact that I can stay awake for more than three hours at a time!!!  I want to say THANK YOU to Kiki, Smashing Pumpkins, Sunchaser, Aserene, and Et-spiritus-sancti, for all your well wishes.  I appreciate all the thoughts and prayers.  Now at long last......Chapter Eight: Detours.....

~Fiona

(one last quick note, all times are EST, NOT ZULU.  That's all, thanks)

*************

JAG Headquarters

Fall Church Virginia

"You have my attention."

A soft chuckle comes through the phone before Webb replies. 

"I thought I might.  We need to meet, what I have to tell you needs to be said in person. How about you meet me where you first saw your brother here in D.C.?"

I am in no mood to leave the investigation right now, but I know that it has to be damn important if Webb is being this careful. "Fine I will be there in thirty minutes."

"Thirty minutes is acceptable, I will see you then. Oh, and don't mention where you are going to anyone else, I am not sure how secure JAG is right now." With that the connection was severed. 

"Great, now all I have to do is think up an excuse to leave right now. But first I have to tell them about the phone call." I mutter to myself, while jabbing the elevator button for the hundredth time, totally unaware of the person behind me.

"Excuse me, sir?  Who are you talking to?"  

I nearly jump out of my skin, and turn to find Harriet Simms looking at me strangely.

"I am just talking to myself," I flash her my best flyboy grin, "I am just on my way up to the investigation team before heading over to check on Mac."

I applaud myself on my fast thinking.  No one is going to question me going to check on Mac. Right on the heels of that thought comes the thought that I really DO need to go check on Mac. I left the hospital around noon, and it is now...well I don't really know but it's getting late.  I glance at my watch thinking if Mac were here she would know exactly what time it was.  Wow, it is 1845 already. 

"Well, let me know how she is doing.  I am off duty in an hour; I was going to stop in to see her then, if you think that would be okay?"

"That will be great Harriet.  I know she can hear us, and it is important that we support her right now." 

"Well I should get going, since your elevator is here." She says gesturing toward the doors which are standing open in front of me.

"Yeah, I will see you later Harriet, give AJ a big hug for me." 

"Will do, Commander." She says as the elevator doors close on my view of her.

It doesn't take long for the doors to open again, and I head straight for the conference room doors.  I step inside to a whirlwind of activity.  There are about ten people in the room, all working and talking.  It seems they have brought their own phones with them, as there are now at least seven different phones in the room. Five of the phones are in use, by people I don't recognize.  I finally spot Sturgis, and Bud over in the corner with Detective Adams.  I make my way over to them, getting several stares from those around me as if to say 'Who the heck are you and why are you here?' I reach the small trio and wait for Adams to finish his sentence before breaking into the conversation.

"...so reports should start coming back in from our field agents fairly soon now. Ah, Commander Rabb, Let me introduce you to everyone."

I try to tell him that I don't have time right now but he is already calling for everybody's attention.

"Hey, listen up people!  This is Commander Rabb, he is the Colonel's partner and the one first on the scene today. Commander," Adams turns to me then points over to a young man to my three o'clock. "Meet Det. Ellis, he is heading up all the teams out at the airfields right now."  

I nod at the tall blonde man. He looks like he could be a linebacker in the NFL, standing slightly taller than me, he outweighs me by double, and I have my doubts that any of it is fat.  The guy is a tank!

"Pleasure Commander, just call me Dozer, it's short for bulldozer.  The name is self explanatory." He says with a lopsided grin.

"Yes, Dozer it is." I return his smile, he is a genuinely good person, you can see it in his eyes.

I turn back to Adams, "Before you go on I have something REALLY important to tell you, and everyone else as well." I look around me they are all still staring at me anyway so I continue in a louder 'court-room' voice. "I stopped at my office to check messages, I had two, the second one was from Chloe."

I walk over to the nearest phone, which was all of two feet away thanks to the afore mentioned plethora of phones.  After I dial my message service and enter the appropriate codes Chloe's voice fills the room.  I can feel the tension rise in the room as her scared voice fills the air around us all.  For a lot of these guys this finally makes it real.  They don't know Chloe. They have only seen the one picture of her, but now they have a live voice, asking for help, and sounding terrified. I can see that it hits home with them, it isn't just a case anymore it is a little girl.  

The message ends and I immediately play it again, this time people start moving, taking notes, etc.  I pull Adams and Sturgis aside.

"Hey, Sturgis you know how to work the phone system, here are my codes in case you need them while I am gone." I hand him the slip of paper I have written everything out on.

"Where are you going?" Sturgis asks curiously.

"I need to go check on Mac. I will be back within the hour." I watch his face carefully to see his reaction.  All I see there is compassion and concern for Mac.  

"Sure buddy, let her know that we are pulling for her." He replies and Bud nods his head in agreement.

"Thanks I will.  I will see you soon."  And with that I am on my way to see what Webb has on Karen Lowne.

************

Unknown Airfield.

I am so cold, but I am more hungry than cold.  Mac said that we would eat breakfast after we ran....huh, yeah right!!!  Next time I am going to DEMAND that we eat BEFORE we go!  Next time.....if there is a next time.  I hope that Mac is okay.  She has to be, because this crazy lady doesn't want her dead, she just wants her in jail.  I don't even know who this Dalton Lowne is, from what Karen has said, he was Mac's boyfriend a long time ago. I shiver and look around at the room I have been in for what seems like eternity.  The smooth gray concrete walls have no windows or openings at all, except for the door.  I look above me at the skylight, thirty feet up.  There is no way that I can reach it.  Maybe if I have an extension ladder, or some climbing gear I could get to it, but I don't have either of those things.  The only objects in the room are a brand new mattress, which I am sitting on, a fuzzy blue blanket, and a five gallon bucket with lid.  It took me a while to figure out what the bucket was for, but since I have, I am grateful that she left me the lid too.   Feeling helpless and useless I lie down on the mattress and bring my knees up to my chin, hugging my legs to me.  I am cold, and hungry.  I grab the blanket and spread it over me, well at least I am not so cold anymore.  I wonder when Harm will find me.  He has to find me.  I look up at the skylight again.  The light is starting to grow dimmer, it must be getting close to dusk.  I feel tears slide silently down my cheeks as I realize that I will probably be stuck in this room all night.  As I finally break down and start sobbing my only thought is, I want to go home.

*********************

Unknown Location

Whew! That was a great run.  I go through my cool down routine enjoying the beauty of the park around me.  I love being in the park in the autumn....there is that feeling again...something isn't right.  It isn't autumn, it's the middle of summer, the leaves shouldn't be red and gold, they should be green.  As I stand in the middle of the path strange things start to happen.  

It is as if I have somehow stepped out of the time stream. Everything around me seems to move faster.  Right before my eyes the leaves finish turning colors and begin to fall off their branches.  Just a moment after they start they have finished, and the trees stand bare all around me.  Snow begins to softly fall from the sky, landing and collecting on the ground.  I look desperately for someone or something to explain what is going on.  There is no one here but me.  I am alone.  As suddenly as it began this unexplainable occurrence ends. I am moving with the world again, a world covered in a thick blanket of snow.  I stand for a moment too shocked to move.  Then a bitterly cold wind begins blowing, reminding me I am still in my summer running clothes.  I begin to shiver violently, my teeth chattering, every breath I take I see in front of me.  Wrapping my arms around my upper body I try to retain as much heat as I can, I have to find some sort of shelter.  I take in my surrounds, I am no longer at the park on the running trail.  I am now in the middle of a dense evergreen forest. How can this be?  I don't understand it.

"Hello!" I call out, hoping to hear a response.  All I hear is silence, and the unique sound of the wind wisping through the evergreen branches.  Again I am alone. 

I look around searching for someplace that I can take cover.  I crawl under the nearest evergreen tree. The area at the base of the tree is relatively protected by the thick boughs hanging down from the tree to touch the ground.  The ground is made slightly softer by the thick bed of dead pine needles that carpet the entire forest.  I shiver slightly and pull my coat around me tighter.  I am thankful I thought to dress warmly today.  I look down at my boots and heavy jeans, wish I was wearing a snowsuit.  Oh well at least I have my heavy coat on. My internal alarm system goes off again.  This isn't right, something around me isn't right.  I again scan my surrounding, using my Marine training looking for hazards and danger.  I can't seem to find anything threatening around me, well except the environment itself.  

The snow continues to fall outside of my temporary shelter, adding to the four or so inches already on the ground.  The wind has picked up spending icy coldness even to the inside of the protective circle of evergreen branches.  I sit down against the trunk of the tree and shiver.  The alarms are still going off.  I can't stay here, I am in danger some how.  I am so cold.  The wind blows harder still and I feel myself growing sleepy.  I can't seem to move, my body isn't responding to me.  Wait, this isn't right!  Hypothermia doesn't set in this quickly.  What is going on?  I can't move!  I try with all my might to move my arms.  Nothing.  My eyes grow heavy, I can't keep them open.  No! I have to stay awake, I have to help Chloe!  Chloe? Why am I thinking of her right now?  As my eyes drift shut I think I hear Chloe scream, and another voice laugh.  What is going on....I think before darkness claims me.

*************

Vietnam Memorial

Washington D.C.

1918 EST

The setting sun caused the Wall to cast a large shadow, enveloping the place that Clayton Webb stands, waiting.  Even in the shadow I spotted him easily because I was looking for him, if I hadn't been he would have simply disappeared into the normalcy of the crowd around him.  It also helped that I knew exactly where along the wall he would be.  As I come up to where he stands I take and moment to pause, gently running my fingers over my father's name.  Using his name as a touch stone, something to ground me in what is the worst day I have had since my crash into the Atlantic, I draw strength from him.  I inhaled deeply before turning to Clay.

"Okay, tell me what you know about the woman who has Chloe."

"Karen Lowne, was not actually in the Navy."

"What? Yes she was I have read her service record."  I tell him incredulously.

"You have read the service record that was written for her.  Karen was actually a Company employee."

I look at Clay in shock, and irritation. "Please tell me this is just a really bad joke, Clay."

"Believe me Rabb, I wish it were." Clayton Webb leans down to retrieve a file from the outside pocket of his briefcase.  He pauses before giving it to me, doing a quick visual sweep of the area around us. "Here, this is the only proof that I can give to you.  It is a bare bones account of her time at the Company."  He pauses now waiting for me to skim the file.

I concentrate on reading the fine print in the fading sunlight.  It appears that Karen was with the CIA for seven years...started in Intel, moved to..."Dammit Webb, please tell me that this is wrong! Please tell me that Karen Lowne was not an explosives expert while she worked for the CIA!"

Clay looks around us fretfully; it appears as if I have raised my voice above the level he feels comfortable with.  I do have to admit that several people gave us strange glances when they heard the word 'explosives' coupled with 'CIA'.  I sigh and look back down at the file.

"Walk with me Rabb.  I will tell you what I know."

We leave the general vicinity of the wall and start to walk toward the reflecting pool.  We keep our distance from as many people as we can without appearing to do so.

"Karen Lowne, was indeed an explosives expert while with the Company, but that isn't the main reason that I wanted to talk to you."

"Okay so what IS the main reason you wanted to talk to me?" I ask cautiously. 

"Karen Lowne died on July 11, 2002."


	9. Enemy Unknown

*************

Just a reminder, to those who don't pay attention: Chapter Eight is really a chapter, it started off as an announcement of delay but then I uploaded the real Chapter Eight, so if you haven't read it, go do so now.  That's all, for anything else please see comments at the bottom of this chapter. Now here is Chapter Nine- Enemy Unknown...

*************

"Excuse me?" I stare at Clay, certain I heard him wrong. "Did you just say that Karen Lowne is dead?"

"Yes, I did.  She died July 11, 2002.  If you had finished reading the file you would have read that.  She died in the psychiatric hospital she was admitted to when she was 'discharged' from the Navy." Webb looks utterly calm as he says this.

"Okay, so humor me here Webb.  If Karen Lowne is dead, then who has Chloe and why is she saying she is Lowne?" I really want him to tell me he knows the answers to these questions.

"That is the other reason I am here, Rabb."

"Great, so you know the answers to my questions?" 

"I wouldn't go that far, but I think I can shed a little light on the subject." Webb gives me that look he has that says, _'Work with me I am doing what I can'.  I know that he really is doing everything within his power to find Chloe, it is just easier to take my frustration out on him than keep it inside. _

"Okay so let's illuminate the situation, spill it Webb."  I know that my tone is still harsh but I can't seem to change that at the moment.

Webb looks at me, I mean really looks at me, he can read it that I am not truly upset with him, but rather that this whole situation has me on edge and irritable. 

"Rabb, I know this is not easy for you to hear, so I am not going to take any offense to your attitude right now.  We have two theories at this time.  The first is this: Karen Lowne's roommate while in the hospital was very close to Karen, and the notes on her after Karen died indicated that she was confused about her identity.  This women, a Maggie Moore, began claiming she was Karen Lowne.  She kept telling everyone that she was Karen, and that a mistake had been made, that Maggie was the one who died, and that Karen still lived.  Her doctors confirmed that she was adamant about this for over a year, well right up to the time she escaped.  Now we are exhuming the body that is currently believed to be Karen Lowne, as well as her brother.  We will perform DNA tests to confirm if the two bodies were related."

"Okay, and if they match?" I ask him.

"Well then we know it is likely that it is Maggie Moore that has taken Chloe."

"And if the DNA doesn't match?" I am not sure I want to hear the answer to this question.

"Pray that that isn't the case." Webb says so softly I almost miss it.

"Why, what would that mean?"

"It means that Karen Lowne really is alive and we have one hell of a problem.  That is the other theory that we have.  If Karen Lowne is alive things get much worse for everyone involved.  You see Commander there is one other thing about the real Karen Lowne that factors into this problem."

"What is that Webb, what more could possible go wrong with this?" I stare hard at Webb.  He is clearly uncomfortable, shifting his gaze to continually scan the area around the Wall.  I know that he doesn't like to stay in one place too long, especially when discussing sensitive material.

"Let's walk Rabb." I nod my consent, and we begin to move east towards the Reflecting Pool.  Seeming more at ease, if Webb is ever really at ease, but seeming to be more comfortable with the fact that we are moving, Webb continues.

"Harm, Karen Lowne was with the Company but worked closely with DSD."  

I stop in my tracks, turning on Webb. "Karen was DSD?" Alarm is evident in my voice.

"No, not technically.  But she did work with many DSD agents."

"Including Clark Palmer, right?" My voice is as hard as steel, my eyes glitter with anger and barely repressed rage.

"Yes. In fact, Palmer was the agent Karen Lowne had the most interaction with.  She and Palmer were...involved."

"By 'involved' you mean romantically?" I ask in complete shock.

"Yes. Karen Lowne and Clark Palmer dated for over a year.  Then Karen went undercover for us in the Middle East.  Somehow her cover was blown and she was held prisoner for eight months.  It was after she came back and was evaluated, as all those who have been held hostage are, did we realize the extent of the trauma she went through.  We were shocked that she could function at all, but we realized that the level of functioning she had retained left much to be desired.  She was a shell of her former self.  Those who knew her well before she was held prisoner say that she died in that prison camp.  They say that the person who came back was nothing like the real Karen Lowne.  The company tried for four months, giving Karen the best treatment possible.  We tried everything we could, but she was unrecoverable-"

"Excuse me!" I was aghast, "Unrecoverable??? She was a person not some piece of furniture!"

"Rabb, I know that you find the way the company operates deplorable, but it is what I have to live with." Clay began to explain before I interrupted again.

"Huh! And how exactly can you do that, Clay? Live with it? I could never live with it."

"Listen, Harm.  I don't agree with a lot of the policies that I have to work around, BUT I stay in it because I feel I can make a difference.  If I can prevent another agent from ending up like Karen Lowne I will stay in as long as it takes!  You can act as self righteous as you want, what I do I do for the same reasons you do what you do.  We are both protecting our country, and our loved ones! Now we need to get back to the true focus here...Chloe and the person who has her."

I am still seething but I know the Clay is right, as despicable as I view the Company's methods I know the work their agent do really do a lot of good. I also know that those that work for them know what they are getting into from the start.  I need to focus on Chloe, on Chloe and Mac.

"Okay Clay, so when will we know if Karen Lowne is really dead?"

"By morning, I will call you as soon as I know.  Once we have that information we can decide how to proceed." Clay finishes and waits for my response.

My headache is coming back. "Okay, I will be waiting for your call.  I assume you know about Chloe's message to me about the airfield and her phone call to me?"

"Yes, our DCPD contact has kept us on top of everything you have.  In fact I would hazard to say I am better informed right now than you are." He smiles a sad smile and looks at me with compassion "Hey, Harm, you look tired, go see Mac. Maybe get an hour or two of sleep.  There are a lot of good people on this case, we will work just as hard without you present as if you are present."

"Yeah, I know, but I just feel like I should be there."

"You should be with Mac. Go talk to her, be with her. After that eat, and if you refuse to sleep, at least go home, wash up and change. I will call you the minute we know anything."

"Thanks, Clay.  Can I tell Bud, and Sturgis that you are on the job?"

"Don't use my name, but yeah you can let them know they aren't alone in this."

I extend my hand to shake Clay's, "I won't forget this Webb, ever."

"Don't get too sappy Rabb, it will ruin our images." With that parting jib he turns and walks away.

I need to go see my best friend. 

*************

Unknown Forest

Chloe!  I wake with a start.  Where is Chloe?  I have to help her, I have to find her.  Where is she?  I look around me, I am in a snow covered forest...no...no!  I should be in a hospital, I was attacked, Chloe was attack!  I have to help her.  

I stand up and look for a path leading out of here.  I have to find a way back to the hospital.  Find a way back to Harm.  He must be so worried, first Chloe disappears and now me.  I have to get back to the hospital.  I stop and press the palm of my hand against my forehead.  Man, my head hurts.  

_"Mac I'm here."_

I instantly come to an alert position.  It sounded like Harm's voice, but very far away.  Almost as if his voice is floating on the wind, teasing me.

_"I know that you can hear me.  I just--Sarah, please wake up."_

"Harm!  Harm, I'm here!  Keep calling to me.  I will follow your voice. Please Harm, answer me!!!"

_"Sarah, listen to my voice, please come back to me.  I am doing everything I can to find Chloe, but I need to know that you are going to be okay.  It is killing me--"_

I stumble toward the direction of his voice, calling out to him the entire time.  I stumble and fall into the white expanse of snow.  I try to get up but I can't escape the bright white.  It is every where.  Surrounding me, all I see is white.  It seems to grow brighter, more brilliant.  I shut my eyes against the pain it causes to look at the radiance of white.  Even with my eyes shut the brightness comes through, as suddenly as the whiteness appeared it disappears as well.  I cautiously try to open my eyes.

It feels like my eyelids each weigh twenty pounds.  I can hear Harm's voice again, closer this time.

"It is killing me, knowing that I could lose both of you.  I don't know what I will do if that happens.  Oh, Mac, please wake up."

I slowly become aware of my body.  I am lying in a bed, and by the beeping of the machines around me, I would hazard to guess that I am in a hospital.  Strangely enough it feels _'right'.  My eyes are threatening to fall shut again.  I feel my arms lying by my sides, well my right one is...my left one is... well it isn't by my side.  As awareness of my body continues to seep into my brain I realize that my left hand is encased in both of Harm's larger ones.  I am struggling to convince my eyes to remain open as I turn my head toward the sound of his voice._

"Hey squid."  I am shocked at the sound that should have been my voice.  It is little more than a croaking whisper, but the reaction those two words produce warms me to my very soul.  Harm looks up at me with the brightest smile I have ever seen on his face, and that is really saying something.  The wattage from that one smile could power my apartment for a month.  The look in his eyes makes me want to cry.  He looks so tired and drained, yet with a determined stubborn resolve behind it.

"Mac--Sarah!  You're awake! Thank you God!!!" 

At this point I try to speak again and start coughing.  Harm is instantly at the head of my bed, leaning over me in concern, pressing the nurse call button. 

"Easy, relax.  Don't try and talk.  The doctor will be here in a little bit, just lay back and rest."  

I stop coughing and lay here trying to catch my breath.  Harm looks down, his eyes full of concern, as he reaches down brushing a stray bit of hair off my forehead.  His eyes turn serious again as I see his mind start thinking.  Now what could make Harm get that look in his eyes?  

"Chloe!" I say it aloud even as I think it to myself. I try to sit up, but Harm puts a quick stop to that.

"Stop it right now Marine!" He uses his best command voice, and I automatically obey; years of training not giving me any other choice.  "To answer your question, no we haven't found her...yet.  But we are making a lot of great progress, we have really good leads, and the best people are working on it.  Sturgis, and Bud are working with DCPD, and Webb is even helping. We feel confident that we are going to find her soon and that she will be okay. Relax, there is nothing we can do right now."

"We?" I am curious, surely Harm hasn't let himself be excluded from the investigation.  Knowing my flyboy he was part of the investigation whether or not they wanted him to be.

"Yes, we.  I received some good advice earlier tonight.  I was told that I would do Chloe no good, if I was so exhausted I couldn't think clearly.  So I came here to spend time with you and maybe catch a few hours of sleep before rescuing Chloe tomorrow." The last part is said with such a confident teasing grin I can't help but relax. "So you see, you are stuck with me for a little while, if that is alright with you?"

"No argument here."  I really wish my voice was something more than a whisper.

"That's a first." Harm smiles down at me and moves to slide a hip onto the bed next to me when the doors open and the nurses and doctor come in.

"_Oh boy_" I think to myself, "_Now_ _comes the fun part, poking and prodding."_

As they descend upon me I see Harm quietly slip out of the room to let them do what they had to do in private.

*************

I am a bad bad author! I am SO sorry it has taken this long.  But the good news is this, I have a new job!!!! The bad news is this, I will be preparing to move and then moving in the next two months so writing time will be sporadic at best.  Rest assured I will complete this story, I am thinking that it only has another six or so chapters anyway.  I truly value ALL the reviews you guys give to me, SO KEEP 'EM COMING! :)  The next chapter should be up with a week or so. By the way, if any of you are going to Cedar Point Amusement Park in Sandusky Ohio, you HAVE to go on the Dragster!!! It is the most incredible thing ever.  Zero to 120 miles in 4 seconds!!!! 420 ft straight up the straight down!!!! It was...great---fantastic---wow, it was wow.  (Can you all guess where I went on vacation?) Okay that is all. Oh and don't forget to review, it always helps authors write faster, as anyone who posts stories here can attest to. ;)

~Fiona

*************


	10. Game Plan

*************

So it is official, I am the most horrible of authors!!!  I am ashamed of myself for it taking this long to post. Bad Fiona (I smack my own hand) I am sorry that you all have been waiting this long.  Anyway here is chapter 10 in all its glory.  I am really sorry.  And Loni there is a certain part in here for you....I think you will know it when you read it. :)

~Fiona

 *************

Bethesda Hospital

ICU  RM 1121

As I step out into the hall my cell phone rings. I dig it out of my pocket and flip it open.

"Rabb."

"Commander, its Bud.  Sir, great news we think we have located the airfield where Chloe is being held." Bud Robert's voice is charged with excitement.

"That is wonderful Bud-"

Bud interrupts me in his haste to tell me the rest of his news, "We are getting ready to form a rescue attempt plan. Sturgis thought you would want to get in on this."

"Bud! Listen to me; we can NOT do anything yet." There is silence on the other end of the phone. "Bud did you hear me? We can't move yet, not until Webb gets back with me with some VERY important information."

"I'm sorry sir I don't understand, what does Mr. Webb have to do with this?" In the background I can hear Sturgis ask if he just heard Bud say Mr. Webb.  

"Yes, sir. Cmdr. Rabb says that we can't make any move to rescue Chloe until Mr. Webb contacts him with some sort of information." Bud is addressing Strugis now. There is a brief pause and some indistinctive noise in the background until suddenly Sturgis voice fills my ear.

"What information, and how did Webb get involved?" Sturgis doesn't sound at all pleased by this new development. 

"Listen that is where I went when I left, to meet Webb.  He said he had vital information concerning the woman who is holding Chloe, and he does.  Strugis, the woman holding Chloe may not actually be Karen Lowne; in fact I am hoping it isn't.  Listen buddy I know this is a lot to ask of you but just sit tight until I get back, I need to tell Mac what is happening and then I will be right there."

"Look Harm due to the urgency why don't you just come back here? I know that Mac can probably hear you and all, but..."  
  


"No. Strugis Mac is awake! She just woke up like five minutes ago." I kick myself for not telling him that right off, I am being selfish, more than just me is worried about Sarah.

"Awake! That is wonderful!!! Tell her not to worry we will bring Chloe back to her. Well go see her and then get your six over here double time, alright buddy?" Sturgis' voice is a mixture of happiness and frustration, not that I blame him.

"Aye, aye, sir! I will be there within twenty minutes. Oh and Sturgis, don't mention Webb's name to anyone there, tell Bud not too either. I will explain when I get there." I hang up the phone and turn back to Mac's door to see the doctor and nurses coming out.

"Ah, Cmdr. Rabb.  You can go back in, but just for a few minutes, she needs to sleep.  Try not to cause her any stress, I know with what is going on that may be impossible but work with me here." Doctor Kevinson tells me.

"I will do my best. Doctor...is she going to be okay?" I am not completely sure I want to hear this answer.

"The fact that she is wake is a great sign.  The swelling is coming down, and if it continues to do so I think her prognosis is great. It is still a wait-and-see situation, Commander.  Try not to worry and no offense but you might want to try and get some sleep, you look horrible."

I smile slightly, "I know. Thank you for everything. Now I need to go tell her that everything will be okay with Chloe."

Dr. Kevinson stops me by reaching out to place a hand on my shoulder. "Will it truly? I mean with the little girl have you found her?"

"We think we know where she may be, but it is a sensitive situation now."

"Well good luck. I will check on the Colonel again soon." With that he walked away, leaving me to go to Mac.

I push open the door and feel my eyes fill with tears of joy.  There is my Marine looking at me with those wonderful big brown eyes. 

"Hey there Squid." She says softly. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing." I sit down in the chair near the head of the bed. "Well except for Chloe being gone. Mac, Sturgis just called me, they think they know where Chloe is being held--"

"That's great, so you are going to go get her right?"

I look at her, unsure of how to continue. "No, Mac, we're not. Not just yet." I hold up my hand to stop her protests, "Not until Webb gets back to me on who exactly it is holding her hostage."

"W-what do you mean?" Mac's voice is small and fearful.

"We thought we knew who it was, and then Webb contacted me.  His sources tell us that we may have some problems.  The point, Sarah, is that we know where she is and we will know for sure who is holding her before morning and then we can plan for a way to get her back here, with you safe and sound." While I was talking I have reach out to take her and in both of mine, squeezing slightly to try and reassure her with my actions as well as my words.

"So she is in danger?" The look in Mac's eyes is haunted and empty. "She is in danger because of me."

"Mac, stop it now! This is not you fault. It is not your fault some crazy lady decided to try and hurt you through Chloe.  We will get her back, I promise. Sarah, you know I don't make promise I can't keep. Now try and sleep. Chloe will need you to be rested when we bring her here tomorrow."  I stand, lean over her and place a gentle kiss on her forehead. My chest tightens with the enormity of my feeling for this woman. 

Before I am able to turn away from the bed to go towards the door, she catches my hand. "Harm, I know if anyone can bring her back it's you I just wish I could do something to help too." She drops my hand and leans back against the pillows in defeat.

"Hey, there is something you can do. Pray, Jarhead! Pray for Chloe." I smile at her until she smiles back, and then leave the room.

**************************

JAG HQ

Fall Church, VA

"I don't believe this! How reliable is this 'Contact'?" Detective Adams demands irritably.  

"I understand you frustration. I really do, but I also know that this man is as good as his word on this.  He would never put Chloe at risk.  As I have told you if this really is Karen Lowne we have some more serious aspects to think about. As a plastic explosives expert she could easily booby trap the area where she is keeping Chloe, expecting a rescue attempt. If it isn't Karen Lowne, well then this woman is more unstable than we first thought.  Either way we need to know before we proceed with any rescue attempt." 

After I finish my monologue the room is silent, everyone is waiting for Adams reaction.

"Fine, what you say makes sense, except that I have no way of verifying the information that you have told me.  But I guess if you trust this CIA agent, I really don't have a choice but to take what he says seriously.  Did he say WHEN he would have this information for us?"

"By morning at the latest, in the mean time we all might as well try to get some rest. I know that I for one could certainly use with some rack time."

At the confused look on the Detectives face Bud intervenes. "He means sleep, Detective Adams. We could all benefit from some rest.  There is another conference room down the hall where some cots have been set up for our use.  There aren't enough for everyone but at least some could get a little shut eye."

"I agree, okay people, I need three volunteers to stay and monitor the phones. Dozer, thank you, you are in charge.   I need two more; Langley, and Frohike, thank you guys.  Everyone else find a spot and try to relax, we will meet back here at six a.m. or when we hear from the Commanders mysterious 'Contact'. Good job so far people."  Adams rubs his hand over his face, and sighs. He turns towards me to say, "I think I am going to take my own advice. When you hear from your 'Contact' I will be in the other conference room trying to sleep." 

As everyone but the three volunteers filter out, Strugis motions that Bud and I should stay for a moment.

"Okay Rabb, why doesn't you 'Contact' want us to use his name?" 

"I am not sure, all he said was that he wasn't sure how secure JAG Headquarters was anymore.  He said that it would be best for all involved if no one but us knew he was helping."

"Okay, well I guess I will have to live with that answer for now.  How is Mac?" Strugis inquires.

"It is still a wait-and-see situation but the doctor said that the fact she is now awake is a good sign."

"That is great, sir!" Bud's smile was bright enough to illuminate the entire room. 

As tired as we all were we lapped into silence, content to sit with our own thoughts. It was several minutes before any of us spoke.  When that did happen it was Bud, who broke the silence.

"The Police officers involved in this have been incredibly good.  These three guys who volunteered were the first ones here, other than Adams.  They must be beat but they still volunteered, we could use men like that in the Navy."

I look over at the three of them sitting on the other side of the room. Dozer sits reading the newspaper, while the one Adams called Frohike seems to be taking apart some sort of electronic device.  What a strange little man, he is.  I dismiss him and look at Langley.  The name fits him; he is tall and thin, rather gangly, with longish blondish hair.

"Well, maybe not exactly like them, the Navy would never allow Langley to wear his hair that long." I say with a smile.

"Yeah," Sturgis says, "I have never understood why some women find that attractive.  I know if I were a woman I would want any man I dated to look like a man, not a girl." He chuckles.

"I'm a little worried about you Sturgis.  Just how much time have you spent thinking about that?" I smile over at him. "Should we tell Bobbie to cut her hair?"

"Ha, ha.  You know what I meant." Turner glares at me. 

"Well, sirs, I am going to my office to try and rest.  I will see you both at 0600 if not before." Bud stands and leaves.

"I think we should both do the same." Strugis announces.

I can't resist teasing him a little more, "Geez, Strug, now I'm REALLY worried, first the talk about you being a woman, and now you want us to go sleep with Bud in his office!"

Strugis glares at me before replying, "Cute, Rabb. I am glad to see you still have a sense of humor, we will see which one of us is the girly girl on the basketball court next week. Now I am going to my office!" He walks away chuckling.

I get up as well, there is nothing more I can do until Webb calls.  I wish I could go back to Mac and sleep in her room, but I know that when Webb does call I will need to be here.  I sigh and go to my office.  I plug my cell phone in to recharge making sure the ringer is on, before settling into my chair and propping my feet up on my desk.  I might as well try to get some sleep.

*************

I humbly ask you to read and review...even though I have been a terrible author by not posting more often....but maybe if I get lots and lots of reviews I will be more motivated to find time to write.  :)  Thanks for reading.

~Fiona

*************


	11. Forward Motions

So here is the final chapter. It was done a long time ago (years) but never posted. I apologize to all who waited so long for this.

Fiona

Small Airfield

0415 EST

I wake with a start. Something has woken me up, some sound. I lay very still trying to remember where I am. It all comes rushing back into my memory and I fight off the tears that follow the memories. Alone in a concrete room, I hug the blanket tighter around myself and try to imagine what Harm and Mac are doing right now. They are both worried about me, I know that much. Harm is probably pacing, and Mac probably wants to punch something right now. That something would probably be Harm since he is pacing. That thought makes me smile. A loud sound, almost like an explosion, comes from outside the solitary door on the far side of the room. I shiver wondering what it was.

"Dear God, I know that I haven't always been the best of kids, but please, please, please help me. Help Harm and Mac find me. I want to go home. Please help me." I trail off, unsure of what else to say, but knowing that what I have said is really enough.

Pulling my knees up to my chest I try and relax, forcing myself to do the breathing techniques that Mac has taught to me. I focus on my heartbeat, and my steady breathing, and feel myself beginning to calm down and relax. Ignoring everything but myself I start to feel myself grow sleepy again. I yawn and let my eyes fall shut.

JAG HQ

0430 EST

I hear the alarm go off, but decide to ignore it. It can't be time to get up yet. I think groggily. It stops ringing and I relax into sleep again. Before I can sink all the way back into my slumber the alarm rings again.

_'Rings! My alarm doesn't ring.'_

I sit bolt upright, trying to place my surroundings, I'm in my office. My phone rings again and the events of the past 24 hours floods back to me. I snatch the phone off the desk and flip it open.

"What do you have for me Clay?"

"Well the remains that we dug up are indeed related. So at this point we believe the person holding Chloe is Maggie Moore." Clayton Webb tells me.

"Thank you. So do you recommend any special precautions during our rescue of Chloe?"

"No just deal with her as a highly dangerous unstable perpetrator and I believe you will be fine. Go get her Harm, bring her safely home." Clay said, with an uncharacteristic softness in his voice.

"I will, and thank you for all your help." I replied. _Wow did I just thank Webb without a bit of sarcasm in my voice?_

"It is what you would do for me. You need to go get busy now. I will go check up on Mac, if that is okay. Let me know as soon as you have Chloe."

"I will. Tell Mac that she will have her little sister by the time the bugler plays reveille."

"You military people use the strangest euphemisms. I'll tell her for you. Good luck Harm, if you need anything else just call me." Clay hung up the phone.

I stand up from my desk chair my body protesting my every action.

"I'm too old to sleep like this." I mutter aloud.

Leaving my office I stop by and wake both Bud and Sturgis up before going to get Detective Mark Adams and the rest of his staff.

Together we pour over the maps, planning the best course of action to get Chloe back safely. In some sort of act of God everything and everybody are ready to go by 0515 EST.

"Okay, listen up, we only have one shot at this and a little girl's life is at stake. Let's all do this right! You all know what your assignments are, let's do this." Det. Adams leads the way out the door. I take a deep breath and follow.

"Hold on Chloe we are coming, just hold on." I whisper.

Airfield

0550 EST

I can't seem to stop shaking. It isn't because I am cold now it is because I am scared stiff. About 15 minutes ago the loud sounds I heard earlier that sound like explosions started up again, and I can just barely hear what sounds like gun fire. I have heaved the mattress up on its side and pulled it up to the wall leaning against it, forming a small cave for me to crawl into hiding behind it. I know the mattress won't stop a bullet or hide me from whoever comes through that door for long but it is the only thing I can do. I am crouching in a defensive position that Mac taught me and the blanket is pulled over me. Another explosion, this time closer than all the rest, goes off and I feel the wall vibrate. This time I hear the gun fire much more clearly, it has to be coming from right outside the thick door. I peek around the side of the mattress and stare at the door, desperately wanting to know what is going on on the other side while at the same hoping I won't have to know. Suddenly all noise stops; I inadvertently hold my breath waiting for something to happen. I am not sure if it is good or bad that I get my wish and something does happen. The door knob rattles and begins to turn. I dart back, into my cave. It is my only protection from whoever is coming through that door. I hear the door burst open and several pairs of feet walk in. I dare not breathe straining to hear who it might be. From outside the door I hear men yelling and more feet rush past the door.

"Area clear sir!" a male voice booms.

A new set of feet enter the room, and pause just inside the door way. "Chloe!"

Can it be? It sounds like Harm. Scared though I am, I _have _to see if it is really Harm. Silently I peek around the corner of the mattress, it is Harm! I try to speak up but my voice fails me. I try to stand up but only manage to push the mattress over, my legs seem to be siding with my voice and refusing to work.

All eyes are on me now and Harm rushes over. Before I know what is going on he picks me up and hugs me so hard I don't think I will ever breathe again.

He pulls away and looks at me carefully. "Are you alright, did she hurt you?"

"No, not really. She hit me but that was all." I have to stop talking as a sob over takes me. I hadn't even realized I was crying. Harm just holds me and lets me cry.

Medics come in and tell him that they have to take me to make sure I am okay. I hold tighter to Harm, not wanting to let go.

"I'll take her to the ambulance and ride with her to the hospital." Harm tells them sternly.

They look like they want to argue but Harm ignores them and carries me out of this horrible room.

"Hey look Chloe, the sun is rising." Harm tells me quietly. I look to the east just as the fist rays of the sun spill over into the blazon pinks and oranges of the predawn sky. I have never seen anything more beautiful.

A sudden question pops into my head. Through my tears I ask Harm, "Where's Mac?"

Bethesda Naval Hospital

Room 1121

The door bursts open and Chloe runs into the room like a bat out of hell. I followed after Chloe entering a little more calmly.

"Mac, are you okay?" She plops down on the bed beside Sarah.

"Chloe! The question is are YOU okay?" Mac grabs her hand and holds on for dear life. She raises a hand a gently touches Chloe's cheek, where an ugly bruise shows evidence of her defiance.

"I'm fine, it will heal. I have been hurt worse before, but you, Mac, your head. Are you really okay?"

Chloe has asked the question I have wanted to ask but have been afraid of my marine's reaction if I had asked it.

"I'm fine, it will heal. I have been hurt worse before." Sarah parrots Chloe's words right back at her.

"Wow, ok so now that I know how well those words didn't work, let me tell you Mac I AM okay, or at least I will be. I have never been so scared in my life then when she hit you and came towards me...and then when I woke up and didn't know where I was..." Chloe's voice trails off as she begins to crying again. Sarah pulls Chloe's head down to lie on her shoulder while she runs a comforting hand up and down Chloe's back. Feeling like I am intruding on a sacred moment I begin to back towards the door.

Just as I reach the door Mac catches my gaze and locks eyes with me, mouthing the words 'Thank you' to me. The tears shining in her eyes and the look of gratitude she is giving me is all the thanks I need.

'You're welcome' I mouth back and open the door to exit as she again turns her focus to Chloe.

Two weeks later at Mac's Apartment

"Haaarrmmm! Mac, make him stop!" Chloe cries in desperation as another carrot slice bounces off her forehead.

"Quit complaining, you're just mad because I have better aim than you do!" Harm teases.

"Whatever, you _so_ do not have better aim than I do!"

I look up from my position at the sink washing vegetables and over my shoulder at the two people dearest to me in the world and sigh. They may be dear but they are about at the same maturity level right now...right around age three I think.

"Would you two stop throwing carrots at each other? Just slice them for the salad, don't throw them!" I snap at them, I am doing my best to sound stern but I know I am failing.

"Aw, Mac! We're just having a little fun, and besides I was throwing celery not just carrots." Harm says with that lopsided grin that I claim to be immune from, but melts my soul every time I see it.

"Well you two will have fun cleaning up the kitchen after we eat, then won't you?" I turn away from the sink, the water still running and lean against the counter, folding my arms and give them both a pointed look.

"Gee, Chloe I think she means it." Harm is looking at me but glances over at Chloe from the corner of his eye.

"I think so too. You know Harm I think she may need to lighten up a little, don't you?" Chloe casually takes three or four carrot slices in her hand, looking at me with a wicked gleam in her eye.

"Oh, no. I am fine just the way I am. Besides _someone_ needs to be the adult around here." I half-turn back to the sink, my hand blindly reaching for the spray nozzle behind my back.

"No, I think Chloe is right, Mac. You seem a little uptight. Maybe it is just that you aren't getting enough of your fruits and vegetables recently. I have heard that a meat heavy diet can steal your energy and make you languid." Harm is holding a handful of celery slices, wearing the same wicked looked that is on Chloe's face.

"Don't you dare!" But it is useless to protest, the orange and green missiles are launched from eager hands. I duck and grab the spray nozzle in the same fluid motion. Rounding on them, the spray nozzle going full blast, I successfully drench both of them. They both stand frozen by surprise for a split second. I take that split second to run. I have no where to go in the small apartment but I know that they will want revenge. I laugh as I hear Harm say to Chloe "Oh, it is SO on now!"

As I crouch behind the sofa, waiting to ambush them, I think to myself how wonderful it is to be able to have moments like these. I promise myself to treasure every single moment I have with those I love from now on. Lost in my own thoughts I momentarily let my guard slip unaware of my surroundings. I realize my error at the same moment I feel a large bowl of water being dumped on my head.

"AAAAHHH! Not in the living room! What are you thinking!" I yell at them.

The only response I get from either of them is uncontrolled laughter.

"Well, I guess it _is_ only water." I mutter in defeat, beginning to laugh. Yes I will treasure all of this, even if it is foolishness.

The End


End file.
